Millie Mould
by abby99jones
Summary: Millie Mould is a 15 year old teenager who gets beaten up in the school toilets by the school bullies Chelsea and Georgina. She phones for an ambulance as she is in a bit of pain where they hit her. Jeff and Dixie come to the school and she is taken to the ED and Sam is her doctor. How will Millie and Sam get on? Will they be happy or is there just no luck for them?
1. Chapter 1

Millie woke up and got dressed, brushed her teeth, did her hair and make-up then walked to school like any other morning. When she walked in to the school doors she felt the urgent need to use the bathroom so rushed off ignoring the school bell ringing.

She entered the cubicle doing her business then exited it to see the school bullies Georgina and Chelsea in front of the door blocking her.

Georgina scowled at her and shouted "want to have some fun, scag?"

Georgina looked them in the eye and shook her head.

"You're lucky we haven't got our knifes today" Chelsea said as she scowled at Millie.

"Look, please let me go I just need to go to form" Millie tried to speak calmly but the girls had none of it.

"3… 2… 1" Georgina counted down and when she got to one they both punched and kicked Millie knocking her to the ground.

Millie wept in pain.

"Tell anyone we did this and I will bring my knife next time" Chelsea said as they both walked off.

* * *

Millie reached in her pocket getting her phone she dialled 999.

"So Dix.." Jeff was cut off from the radio.

Dixie responded to the radio and both of them dashed for the ambulance setting the sirens on they drove to the school.

"Hello princess" Dixie said as she squatted in the toilet cubicle with Millie.

"What's your name then" Jeff asked.

"Millie, Millie Mould" she croaked out as she continued weeping.

"Ok, can we take you in out ambulance?"

Millie nodded as the paramedics helped her up.

* * *

Jeff and Dixie wheeled Millie in through the ED doors in a wheel chair.

"This is Millie Mould, 15, she has a tender stomach and has vomited twice in the ambulance" Dixie announced.

"Yep and both times on me" Jeff moaned as Sam laughed at him.

"Let's get her in to cubicles please; resus is full at the moment."

They helped her on to the bed and the paramedics left.

"Ok, I am Dr Nicholls but call me Sam. May I feel your stomach?"

"Sure."

Sam felt Millie's stomach then reached her ribs.

"Ok, I'm pretty sure you have fractured a rib, you will need to do a breathing exercise three times a day to fix that!"

Millie nodded.

"Who did this to you" Sam asked looking at Millie sympathetically.

"No one I just fell!"

"Well you didn't did you; you have bruises all over your stomach obviously caused by kicks and or punches."

She looked at Sam then whispered "Just two girls, I don't know their names and I wouldn't be able to recognise them" Millie lied, wanting Sam off her back.

"Ok, are you sure?"

"Yes, positive!"

With that Sam stepped outside the cubicle and walked away.

* * *

"Millie, sweet innocent Millie Mould" Georgina came in to the cubicle and smirked.

"We did some good work here" Chelsea said walking in from behind Georgina.

"Please don't hurt me, please!"

The two girls circled the bed!

To Be Continued!


	2. Chapter 2

Sam heard screaming coming from the cubicle she had just left a few minutes ago. She ran in to see Millie crying with her nose bleeding.

"Hey what's wrong, what happened" Sam asked rushing towards Millie.

"They came" she whimpered.

Sam ran out the cubicle looking around for the teenage girls, and then realising they had gone she rushed back in and held a cloth over Millie's nose.

"Just hold that there until it stops bleeding, but who are they" Sam asked hoping Millie could trust her with the answer.

"Chelsea and Georgina" she whimpered.

"Thank you for telling me, now is it ok if I go and phone the police and the school letting them know it was them?"

"Don't leave, please" Millie flustered.

"Ok, I will be at that desk there and the curtains will be open so no one will get to you without me stopping them" Sam reasoned with Millie. Millie nodded then looked down as Sam walked off.

She sat watching as Sam started to dial on the phone, waiting until she put the phone down Millie grabbed her stomach.

"Millie, what's wrong?"

Sam looked at her heart rate what was now soaring and she started fitting.

"Can I get some help in here please" Sam shouted then dozens of people rushed in helping.

After she was stabilised Sam took a seat next to bed and waited for he to wake up.

"Millie, we did a ultrasound when you were unconscious and we found a bleed in your abdomen" Sam said in a calm voice trying not to panic the troubled teen.

"Can you fix it" Maya asked.

"Yes, there is an operation the surgeons can do."

"Ok, do it. You have my permission, no matter what the risk is."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I don't care if I live or die just do it."

Sam walked off and called for the surgeons to come down.

Later on the surgeons took Millie up stairs.

Will Millie survive the operation?

To Be Continued!


	3. Chapter 3

Millie made it!

As soon as Millie came around Sam was notified and headed straight up to see her.

"Hi, how are you feeling" Sam asked looking at Millie.

"Alive" Millie said as she looked up at Sam.

"Don't be sad, you can live your life and make something of yourself" Sam tried to cheer her up.

"Well I could if only my Mum would stop hitting me" she then stopped realising what she had just said and tried to hide her face.

"Millie, your Mum hits you?"

Millie continued to look away as the lift opened and a fat, short woman walked out with an orange face.

Sam couldn't help but think to herself "Where does she get her make-up from… Crayola?"

The woman waddled over and Millie attempted to sit up straight but Sam stopped her as it was causing her pain.

"Hello Mother" Millie said pronouncing every letter perfectly.

"Why aren't you sat up straight" her mother snapped.

Sam then stood up "She can't, she has had an operation on her abdomen after being beaten up at school" she then sat back down showing her mother no respect after finding out what had been happening.

"Well aren't you nice" her mother said under her breath, Sam then scowling at her.

"Mother you don't need to stay, I will be fine."

"Pardon, you said don't" her mother then scowled at Millie.

"I apologise Mother, I mean do not."

"Well as you're in a rude mood I will be leaving" the horrid woman walked to the lift and left.

"Millie do you want to tell the police what she has been doing" Sam asked.

"I do but I'm terrified she will hurt me more" a scared Millie finally answered.

"Don't be… I… I will help you" Sam said in a sympathetic voice.

"Ok, you promise?"

"I do… but you have to tell the whole story ok?"

"Ok."

With that Sam walked to the corner and called the police.

To Be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4

A little later the police came and Millie explained everything to them with Sam sat at her bedside comforting her.

"…and we will have to place you in foster care for now" the police man finished.

"No, can't I stay with Sam" Millie asked flashing her eye lashes at Sam.

"I can't, I am single and they probably wouldn't approve me."

The police officer looked at Sam and signalled for her to leave the cubicle for a privet word.

"May I say, if you are ok with having her as she obviously wants to stay with you and you pass the checks then you could take her in" the police man said trying to persuade Sam.

"I will apply…"

"Great, I will get the ball rolling" he then dashed off to his other officer and started talking through the radio.

He returned to Sam and said "You have been approved."

Sam looked at him confused "but how, you haven't viewed my house or criminal record?"

"I am a police officer so have easily found out you don't a record and I also have been reassured by five of your colleges and they said your house is roomy and spotless."

Sam was speech less and smiled then hugged the officer "Sorry, just I'm so happy!"

"It's ok! Now why not go and tell her?"

Sam rushed over announcing the news to Millie whose face lit up then dropped again as Sam then said "but you will be in hospital for a few more days yet."

Later on after finishing work then staying with Millie 'til visiting was over Sam left and bought some bit in for when Millie moved in.

To Be Continued!


	5. Chapter 5

It was later that week when Sam had sorted out Millie's room and it was also the day that she would be discharged.

Sam entered the hospital and made her way to the cubicle were Millie was stood packing her things.

"Hey you get back to bed, even if you're being discharged you still need to rest" Sam said sniggering.

"Ok… but I need one more thing out of that cupboard" Millie said pointing.

Sam opened it to find a box of Thornton's Chocolates.

"For you" Millie said with a big grin on her face.

"No… for us" Sam smiled as she placed them in Millie's bag and then helped her up.

"Want to say goodbye to everyone" Sam asked but Millie shook her head.

"I have already done that… see just super organised" Millie chuckled.

Sam helped her in to the car when they got outside then drove home.

When Millie walked through the front door she was amazed!

"Wow this place is beautiful" Millie attempted to run in then grabbed her abdomen.

"Thanks, there was a letter came addressed to you… it's on that tabled" Sam pointed to a brown, formal looking envelope.

Millie walked over and opened it. She then smiled and hugged Sam.

"She's behind bars!"

"That's great" Sam said hugging her back not realising she hugger to tight.

Millie yelped, her stitches pulling.

"Sorry" both of them giggled.

"Why not look at your room" Sam pointed to the tall glass staircase.

"Ok" Millie walked upstairs and entered her room to find a double bad and two wardrobes in.

"Look under the bed" Sam said smiling more than before.

Millie looked under and saw a small envelope. She opened it to fine £200!

"Your room needs decorating and I thought you may want to choose how! Now why not try the wardrobe?"

Millie opened the wardrobe to find another envelope, this one containing another £200!

"Girls need lots of clothes and shoes… even army girls have to be girly" Sam smiled "now the microwave!"

Millie looked at her confused but headed for the kitchen.

She reached the kitchen and opened the microwave to find an iPhone 5!

"Thank you so much!" Millie hugged Sam again in astonishment.

"Want to go shopping then" Sam asked.

"Why not" Millie smiled as Sam grabbed her keys and the small family left for town!

To Be Continued!


	6. Chapter 6

They arrived back six hours later after a very big shopping trip!

"When can I decorate my room" Millie asked excited.

"Well, I have a friend from work called Tom…" before Sam could continue she was cut off.

"Boyfriend, continue please!"

Sam laughed then continued "he has offered to help decorate so I will see if he is free tomorrow, now why don't you try some of your new clothes on Mil!"

Millie walked upstairs with many bags and pots of paint.

Sam got her phone out and text Tom "Want to come around tonight, have some bonding time with Mil?" the smiled then pressed send.

Then there was a thud and no noise for a minute as Sam froze on the spot.

She then loosened and ran upstairs to find Millie on the floor clutching her side.

"Millie what happened?"

"I tripped over a bag" Millie said trying to stop herself crying from the pain.

Sam reached her phone out.

"Don't call an ambulance, I won't let them take me" Millie said still in agony.

Sam put the phone to her ear and Millie frowned.

"Hi Tom please get round here now, Millie has fallen but is refusing to go to hospital." She stopped as Tom spoke on the other end of the phone and Millie now happier knowing Sam listened to her.

"Thanks Tom… Cya soon!"

Sam put the phone down and lifted Millie on to the bed.

"Good job I exercise considering I had to lift you" Sam joked trying to take Millie's mind of the pain.

"Nice one" Millie smiled a little then a knock came at the door so Sam ran down stairs then reappearing with Tom a minute later!

"Hi Millie, I am Tom."

"Yep I know… Sam's boyfriend" Millie chucked for a second then laughing made the pain worse.

"She just needs it re-stitching" Tom said to Sam's relief.

"Great, thanks" Sam smiled then lent forward and they both kissed.

Millie looked at them then smiled "Can you re-stitch this then?"

Tom stopped kissing then turned around nodding then began to stitch Millie up.

After he had done Sam suggested he stayed for tea as they were having take away for a treat, Tom agreed and they all sat eating pizza happily.

"I'm gonna go bed now, I am shattered" Millie said as she walked upstairs.

She had left Sam and Tom alone and they started kissing… this then leading to more!

To Be Continued!

Please review as I have used unfortunalty someone who was reviewing as a guest advice and added Tom in the story! :) (If I use ur advice I will be sure to mension you!)


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Sam woke up with Tom next to her in bed then realised it was 10 o'clock and they were ment to be at work for 9!

"Tom wake up" Sam shouted as she got up grabbing some clothes.

Tom woke up and noticed the clock then jumped out of bed smiling then started changing.

Sam was dressed extremely quickly and ran in to Millie's room, but she wasn't there!

"Millie" Sam said concerned.

Sam ran down stairs to see Millie on the floor unconscious!

Sam ran over to her then shouted for Tom who dashed down stairs instantly.

"Get an ambulance Tom!"

"Ok, don't worry!"

Sam attempted to help Millie but her mind was blank!

"Sam have you got a first aid kit?"

"Yeah" Sam pointed to a cupboard in the kitchen, then Tom dashed over and retrieved it.

They then heard sirens so Tom opened the door to see Jeff and Dixie rush in.

"She is tackicardic and has been unconscious for... well I don't know how long" Sam said in a flutter!

"Ok lovie don't panic" Dixie said as she looked Millie over.

Sam stood up and Tom held her in his arms.

Millie was placed in the ambulance with Sam. Tom went home as he had seen enough drama!

To Be Continued!


	8. Chapter 8

Sam, Dixie and Jeff burst through the ED doors with Millie on a bed.

Zoe ran over instantly "What's happened?"

"Millie, 15, Sam found her in the living room unconscious, she's tacki with a GCS of 9" Dixie finished.

Millie was rushed in to resus where she had tubes and other bits attached to her.

"Sam go and get some rest, your running on empty" Zoe said in a reassuring voice.

"Ok" Sam walked out of resus to see Dylan stood looking at her "what do you want?"

"Come with me" Dylan walked over and put his arm around Sam leading her to the staff room.

They sat at the table and Sam's eyes watered.

"Don't worry, she's in the best of hands" Dylan said wiping her eyes.

"But it's just I wasn't there I was in bed while she was collapsed on the living room floor!"

"Don't blame your self"Dylan said moving closer as they locked their lips together!

The kiss broke and they turned to see Zoe stood looking at them!

Will Zoe tell?

To Be Continued!

Thank you Sam2012Nicholls for the Dylan suggestion! Hope you all like it and please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Sam rushed out still upset about her not realising Millie had collapsed and how she had now kissed Dylan!

"Why do you always pick the worst time" Zoe said to Dylan then walked out in search of Sam.

Dylan sat looking confused then followed them both.

"Sam wait, you couldn't help it you are stressed and worried about Millie" Zoe said as she followed Sam.

"I could help it though" Sam said turning around looking and Zoe accidentally walking in to a lamp-post.

"Sam, look if it's anything that will reassure you then I wont tell Tom ok?"

Sam stopped and looked at Zoe "Thank you so much" she said then hugged Zoe.

Dylan then caught up with Sam "What happened there?"

"Nothing happened" Zoe said then frowned at Dylan.

"Yep nothing" Sam added.

Dylan nodded then walked away thinking "Why can't I just get over her!"

Zoe then smiled at Sam and they both walked back inside.

They entered resus to see Millie had gained conciousness.

"Hi Mil's, it's Sam."

Millie flinched the groaned "What's going on?"

"You collapsed."

Millie nodded then sat looking at the resus doors "who is he?"

"Just a grump" Sam smiled.

To Be Continued!

Please review! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Later on Millie was transfered to pediatrics.

"Millie, I have to go home now as visiting is over" Sam said in a calm but very tiered voice.

"Please stay!"

"I can't, but I will be round tomorrow ok?"

"Ok but make sure you bring my phone yeah?"

"Yes I will" Sam smiled, hugged Millie and walked away.

The Next day Sam walked in to Millie's ward but there was no Millie, so she walked to the nurses desk.

"Hi, were's Millie Mould please" She asked the receptionist.

"She discharged herself, we tried to stop her but she said she needed to go somewere" the nurse explained as Sam's face went as pail as a ghost.

"Ok, thank's!" Sam said then rushed off home hoping thats were she would be going.

When Sam arived home there was no Millie, then it clicked... it was the aniversary of her Dad leaving but where would she have gone?

Sam jumped in her car and drove to Millie's old house, she stepped out and noticed a light on upstairs.

"Hello" Sam shouted through the letterbox. She could hear crying so opened the door what was luckily unlocked and walked upstairs.

"Millie are you here?" Sam said opening the door the light had been in on then saw Millie sat on the bed crying.

"Go away!"

"No Mil's listen you need to come home they said you should be fine now ok?"

"But I need to do something!"

"What would that be?"

"I need to..." Millie hesatated "Kill my self!"

"What! Why would you want to do that? You have a good life now living with me and having a lovely room."

"How's my room lovely? Its not painted yet?"

"Yet exactly!"

Millie looked at Sam and stood up, walked over and hugged her.

"Come on Mil's lets go home" Sam said walking downstairs still hugging Millie.

They got in the car and drove home. They walked inside and Millie went straight upstairs in her room.

"Sam whats happened" She shouted then heard Sam run upstairs.

"Wow!" They both stood in amazement as Millie's room had been painted and decorated!

Sam noticed a note on the bed so walked over and read it out loud.

"Millie,

Hope you feel better soon!

From Tom" They both stood smiling at eachother in amazement.

I think we should call him and ask him over" Millie said smiling.

"I think we should" Sam said as she pulled her phone out and dialed his number.

He answered and him and Sam flirted on the phone for a few minutes then she hung up "He will be here in a hour" Sam smiled at Millie then hugged her.

To Be Contined.


	11. Chapter 11

An hour passed and there was a knock at the door, as soon as Millie heard it she jumped up and opened the door.

"Hi Tom" she said as she instantly hugged him.

"Hi" he said as he smiled at Sam.

"I have ordered take away… is pizza ok" Sam asked.

Both Tom and Millie nodded as she finally released him from her grip.

"Want a brew?" Tom nodded so Sam walked in to the kitchen

"Thanks for decorating my room, its epic" Millie smiled at Tom.

"That's ok" Tom smiled back then noticed Sam return from the kitchen with his cup of tea.

"Here you go" Sam said placing the drink on the table.

Tom smiled at Sam.

"I'm going to go lie down feel a little sleepy" Millie yawned then walked upstairs to her room.

Sam and Tom were left alone.

"So…" they both sat there awkward.

Tom lent forward towards Sam who then kissed him.

They stopped, smiled at each other then continued.

"Want to stop the night?"

"I sure do!"

They made their way upstairs, Sam stopped covering Millie up as she had fellen asleep.

They got in the bed when the doorbell rang.

"Pizza!"

"Ignore it" Tom smiled.

They then snuggled up.

To Be Continued!


	12. Chapter 12

They all slept through until the next morning.

Millie work up first but didn't feel to good so went straight to Sam and nudged her "Sam?"

Sam murmured "yes?"

"I don't feel good."

Sam stretched out of bed and stood up feeling Millie's head, "You're burning up Hun!"

Millie was about to speak when she rushed to the bathroom and vomited.

"Oh Mil you ok" Sam asked following behind her then patting her back.

Millie continued to vomit.

Sam picked up a glass of the side and filled it with water before handing it to Millie.

"Thanks Mum!"

Sam smiled happy that Millie had just called her Mum!

"Done?"

"Yeah" Millie put the toilet seat down then sat on it putting her head between her knees.

"I'll just get the Pepto Bismol from downstairs" Sam then dashed off.

Tom must have heard Millie being sick as he walked in to the bathroom.

Tom looked at Millie concerned "You ok Millie?"

"Yep just been sick so Mum's getting me medicine."

"Oh Pepto Bismol?"

"That's what she said!"

Sam then returned with the medicine and gave it to Millie.

"Go get some rest Hun" Sam said patting her on the back.

"Ok" she replied then walked to her room.

Sam and Tom smiled at each other then went downstairs for some food.

An hour later Sam went upstairs to check on Millie, who was now feeling much better so came down to chat with Tom and Sam.

They all sat in the living room, Millie snuggled up with Sam.

"Mil's do you want to go on holiday" Sam asked as she smiled at Tom.

Millie looked up and shook her head!

"What? Why not?"

"I don't like the beach!"

"Ok well we were thinking more like America, theme parks?"

She then looked back up and nodded "we?"

"Me and Tom" Sam then looked and smiled at him.

"Great, I'll go pack!"

"What! We haven't booked it yet Mil!"

"Oh, didn't know that!"

"We will be going to book later so you can get dressed now if you want."

"Ok will do" Millie rushed upstairs.

To Be Continued!


	13. Chapter 13

An hour later everyone was dressed and they headed to the travel agents.

They entered and sat at a small table were a woman sat staring at them.

"What do you want" the woman muttered.

"Just a holiday to Florida" Tom smirked.

The woman pressed some keys "for three?"

"Yes."

She continued tapping on the keys "how many stars?"

"Five."

She then muttered under her breath "posh…" before she could continue her colleague interrupted.

"Want to come over here please?"

They all moved seats.

"Ok let's get started."

They sorted out the holiday booking then exited the shop.

"Want to go some were for dinner" Tom asked.

They both nodded and walked to a café.

"What you going to eat Millie?"

"I… I'm not too hungry so I'll just have some water."

"You should be trying to eat after being sick" Sam looked at Millie.

She shook her head.

When the food came Millie took one look at it then rushed to the bathroom closely followed by Sam.

"Ok" Sam looked at Millie who had gone a pail white.

"I think I'm going to faint" Millie said as she sat on the floor.

"Ok try not to panic, breath in through your nose, out through your mouth." Sam said before standing up popping her head out the door signalling Tom to come in.

He walked in looking confused, until he saw Millie sat on the floor in the cubical.

"What's going on" he asked as he squatted next to Millie.

"She went dizzy and vomited a lot" Sam explained.

"Call an ambulance, she's tacki and needs oxygen."

Sam phoned 999 and asked for an ambulance.

"5 minutes until they can get here."

"Ok" Tom helped Millie up and they all walked to the front door waiting for an ambulance.

To Be Continued!

Please Review! J


	14. Chapter 14

A minute after arriving outside the ambulance came.

It was Jeff and Tazmin. They came over and put oxygen on Millie.

"What happened" Jeff asked looking at Sam.

"She vomited then went dizzy but was tacki and struggling to breath so could have been a panic attach" Sam explained.

"Ok Millie, let's get you in the ambulance." Jeff said helping her up.

"I will take the car you go in the ambulance" Tom said then he kissed Sam on the cheek and walked off.

Sam got in the back of the ambulance and they made their way to the ED.

They burst through the ED doors "This is Millie, 15 with a GCS of 14" Tazmin finished.

Jeff continued "She has had some fluids and oxygen as she has been takicardic."

"Thanks' guys" Zoe said taking charge and helping Millie on to the bed.

"How are you feeling now?" Sam asked looking concerned.

"A little bette…" before she could finish she vomited on Zoe.

"Great" Zoe said looking down at her now ruined dress then walking off.

Sam sniggered "let's take this off then" she removed the oxygen mask.

Then Tom came in. "How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Good" Tom said smiling at the teen.

Zoe then entered in scrubs.

"Can she go now everything is normal" Sam asked Zoe.

"Sure" she replied wanting to get rid of the walking barf bucket.

They excited the ED then drove home.

To Be Continued! Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

A few weeks passed and Tom was coming around so much that he had almost moved in.

But it was now the day before they would be going to America! They had all packed and they needed to be at the airport at 3am for the flight.

"Time for bed everyone" Tom said as Sam dragged herself upstairs.

"It's 7pm" Millie moaned.

"Yes so we have to get up at 1:30am giving us 6 and a half hour sleep."

"Ok" Millie then followed behind Sam.

They all got comfy in bed and slept until there alarms woke them up.

To Be Continued! Sorry It's ubber short but struggled to add on from last time!


	16. Chapter 16

They got dressed and they called a taxi. Millie was so sleepy she fell asleep on the sofa while waiting for the taxi to come. Then the taxi arrived so they had to wake her up. "Millie, taxi's here" Tom said nudging her a little.

She woke up and was so excited she jumped up grabbed her suitcase and was out of the door. Sam looked at Tom and they both laughed before following.

When they arrived at the airport, they all got out the taxi and entered through the doors pulling their suitcases behind them.

"Hi we have our tickets" Tom said handing them to a woman behind a desk.

They went through handing bags in then security then in to the terminal.

"Thirsty" Tom asked looking at Millie.

She nodded so Tom went to get some water.

He returned and handed it to her, she smiled at him.

A voice over the intercom spoke "1st class passengers for flight 4334028 to Florida please start boarding."

They stood up and walked on to the plane.

"Is now a bad time to mention I hate flying" Millie said hesitating before sitting down.

"Don't worry, you can hold my hand if it will help" Sam said smiling at her daughter.

After about twenty minutes the plane was ready for take-off. Millie grabbed hold of Sam's hand so tight Sam squinted her eyes in pain.

"Sorry" Millie said trying not to laugh at Sam's now very strange looking face.

"It's ok" Sam attempted to smile back but Millie was still gripping her hand.

When they had managed to take-off Millie released her grip and then ran to the toilet.

"Millie" Tom said watching her run off closely followed by Sam.

When Sam reached the toilet she saw Millie had vomited.

"That bug best not be back" Sam said stroking her back.

"No… I tend to vomit on planes; me and planes don't mix well."

Sam smiled then when Millie had stopped vomiting they went back to their seats.

"Try sleeping, may be better" Sam said covering Millie up.

"Ok, how long is this flight?"

"9 hours, but if you sleep it may pass faster" Tom attempted to reassure her.

Millie closed her eyes and was asleep almost instantly.

When she next opened her eyes the plane was landing!

"Wow, that went quick" She said looking and Sam and Tom.

"Well you have been sleeping!"

When the plane landed they got off, collected there bags and entered America!

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

They jumped in a taxi and headed for the hotel.

"Can we go to the theme park now" Millie asked with a huge smile on her face.

"There's no point now, its 4pm here" Tom said sniggering.

"Well I was thinking we could go shopping" Sam said looking at Tom who rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess with my wallet" Tom smiled.

The girls nodded.

Then the taxi stopped at their hotel, they got out and walked in, Tom now carrying all of their suitcases.

They checked in and headed for their room.

Millie ran in and jumped on her bed.

"Wow this is amazing! Is there a pool" Millie asked smiling with amazement!

"Yep we have a privet Jacuzzi as well" Sam said pointing to the balcony.

Millie ran on to the balcony and there the Jacuzzi and a set of table and chairs.

"Thanks Mum and… Dad" She said hugging both of them, and then running to unpack.

Sam and Tom just looked at each other realising they had formed a little family.

"Sam" Tom said then Sam turned to look at him.

"Yes?"

"I love you"

Sam smiled and replied "I love you to."

They then kissed, Millie stood watching and smiling.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

When they had all unpacked and cleaned themselves up they walked to the mall as it wasn't far away.

"That top's well nice" Millie said pointing at it then smiling at Tom who then handed her the money.

By the time they had been in all of the shops and had dozens of bags full of different bits it was 7 o'clock and they were all tired so headed to the hotel.

They walked in to the hotel room then dropped all of the bags on the floor.

"I'm going to get some water" Millie said walking to the bathroom.

"You not feeling good" Sam asked looking at her, as she only drank water when she didn't feel well.

Millie shook her head "bit light headed, that's all."

"Ok, if you're sure you will be fine" Sam said then walked out laying herself on the bed.

"Sleepy" Tom said smiling at Sam.

She nodded; he then also laid on the bed and cuddled up with her.

Then all of a sudden the fire alarm went off!

They both jumped up, Sam ran in to the bathroom to see Millie had vomited blood.

"Come on Millie, we need to go outside" Sam said grabbing her hand rushing out closely followed by Millie then Tom.

They ran through the fire exit and down some steps outside.

Then the fire brigade came and extinguished what was a small fire in the staff toilets.

"I'm going to be sick agai…" before Millie could continue she had vomited again it contained blood, Sam patted her back then Millie collapsed.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

"Millie" Sam said kneeling on the ground next to her.

Tom shouted "phone an ambulance" as people began to crowd around them.

"She's tackicardic" Sam said looking at Tom, and then she started fitting.

They held her on her side until she stopped. Then they heard the sirens.

"She vomiting" Tom said then she threw up blood.

The paramedics rushed over and lifted her on to a stretcher then in to the back of the ambulance closely followed by Sam and Tom.

They rushed her in to the A+E but wouldn't let Sam and Tom in to resus.

A man came out shortly and looked at them both "Millie is seriously ill and we need to do an operation, her baby is developing outside the womb."

Sam and Tom looked at each other then at the exact same time said "BABY!"

"Yeah, you didn't know she was pregnant?"

"No, we didn't" Tom answered as Sam couldn't speak she was that shocked.

The doctor then left the two of them to talk.

"Who's the father?" Tom asked looking at Sam concerned.

"I don't know, but she hasn't had sex since being with me as she hasn't left my side."

Before Tom could speak Millie was rushed out the doors and in to a lift so they both followed.

To Be Continued! Please review! :D


	20. Chapter 20

When they got out of the lift Millie was rushed to surgery and that left Sam and Tom sitting and waiting.

They were sat waiting for six hours until a nurse came letting them know they could go through and see her.

Sam walked in shortly followed by Tom.

"Millie, can you hear me" Sam asked looking at the teen whose eyes were flickering.

"Mum…" Millie's eyes then shot open and she screamed.

"Millie, its ok I'm right here" Sam said moving closer then hugging a scared Millie.

Tom then looked at her frustrated "why didn't you tell us you were pregnant?"

"Tom, go east on her, she's just had her womb removed" Sam then realising what she had said and Millie's eyes now watering as she realised she wouldn't be able to have a child.

"Sorry I just want to know?"

"I can't help it" Millie wept.

"What do you mean, couldn't help getting pregnant?" Tom questioned.

"They raped me! Happy" Millie said now with tears flowing down her face.

Tom looked to the ground now feeling terrible for raising his voice.

"Go away Tom" Millie said as she was snuggled in to Sam.

Tom walked out nearly crying himself.


	21. Chapter 21

Millie spent the rest of the day hugging Sam.

"Mil's want to have a drink" Sam asked attempting to smile.

"No, I'm not thirsty."

"But you could get dehydrated."

"I don't care if I get dehydrated; I just want to go home!"

"I know but you have to recover first!"

Millie's eyes watered again "You don't think I'm a slut do you?"

"No! I will never think you are!"

"Good" Millie then laid back and dozed off.

Then only half an hour later Tom knocked on the door waking Millie up.

Sam frowned when she noticed he had woken Millie up.

"Sorry to disturb you but Mr Bear needed to see you" he then popped a teddy from around the corner.

Millie smiled and signalled for him to come in.

"How are you feeling" he asked while handing her the teddy.

"Better."

"Good" Tom smiled and Millie then looked at Sam who lent over the bed and kissed him.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	22. Chapter 22

After a week of being in hospital, Millie was released and given permission to fly home.

"Ready to go" Sam said smiling at Millie.

She nodded then picked up her suitcase and they left the hospital.

They all went straight to the airport and boarded the plane.

Millie didn't travel as bad as before but was still sick as flying didn't agree with her.

They landed and left the airport then drove home.

"Who wants a brew" Tom said heading to the kettle.

"Me please" Sam smiled at Millie.

"I'm ok, not thirsty" Millie then went upstairs to unpack.

Tom handed Sam the cup and a packet of biscuits "Thanks."

Tom smiled trying to hide his excitement, but why was he excited?

They sat on the sofa, Sam then opened the biscuits to reveal a ring!

Tom stood up then went on to one knee "Sam Nicholls, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Sam stood looking in shock, not knowing how to answer.

To Be Continued! Please Review! :D


	23. Chapter 23

Sam was still looking in to Tom's eyes.

"Sam" Tom asked looking at her.

She then smiled and hugged him.

"Is that a yes" Tom asked hugging her back.

She nodded unable to speak due to being shocked and so happy.

Millie then ran downstairs after hearing Sam crying.

"Mum, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Millie she's just really happy" Tom said still hugging Sam.

"Why what's happe…" before she finished she noticed the ring on Sam's finger "you're getting married?"

Tom nodded then Millie joined them all now hugging.

"Who wants to go out for tea" Tom asked now breaking up the hug.

Both Sam and Millie's eyes lit up and they cleaned themselves up then headed out.

"So Mil's what you going to have" Sam asked still smiling.

"Just a sandwich please."

"I'll go order" Tom said standing up and then walking off.

"Mum?"

"Yes."

"You won't replace me with a new baby?"

"No! I'm not even pregnant Millie and if I had a baby then you would be treated the exact same!"

"I love you Mum" Millie said smiling.

"Love you to" Sam said also smiling.

They had a lovely meal and returned home.

"Night Mum" Millie said kissing Sam then she turned to Tom "night Dad" she then hugged Tom and then went to bed.

Tom and Sam then went upstairs and had a great night!


	24. Chapter 24

It was a month later and Millie was going back to school after recovering.

"Ready Mil's" Sam asked looking at a much healthier and happier teen.

She nodded, grabbed her bag then Tom and Millie got in the car driving to school then work.

Sam wasn't at work today so relaxed on the couch until she felt like she was going to be sick then she ran to the bathroom.  
After vomiting she then thought to herself "what if… I am late… I couldn't be!"

She then got some shoes on and grabbed a coat and set of walking to the chemist.

She arrived at the chemist chose the most expensive test as she knew it would be the most reliable.

After purchasing it she walked home and did the test immediately.

The three minutes seemed the longest in her life. Then she looked down to see 'Pregnant… 1 month' Sam threw the stick in the dustbin outside.

She went to the ED and crept to the chemist.

"Hi, I need the abortion pill… for my patient" she said looking at the woman behind the till.

"ID" the woman asked looking at Sam who had luckily remembered it.

She showed her the ID then the woman returned shortly with the pill.

"Thanks" Sam said then rushed back home.

When she arrived home she took the abortion pill.

After she took it she instantly felt sleepy so went to bed and fell asleep.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	25. Chapter 25

Sam slept through the day, not waking up even when Millie came home banging the door shut as she always did.

"Mum" Millie shouted up the stairs confused why she hadn't been told off for slamming the door. "Mum?"

Millie made her way upstairs and popped her head around the door seeing Sam sleeping; she didn't want to disturb her so went to her room and started to do her homework.

Millie finished her homework half an hour later and checked in on Sam again but this time she looked pale and when Millie looked closer she noticed Sam had vomited.

"Mum" Millie nudged Sam who didn't wake up.

She grabbed her phone and dialled Tom's number.

"Dad, Mum's ill. She's pale and had been sick but I can't wake her?"

The line went dead. "Dad" Millie didn't know what to do so just decided to stand next to Sam stoking her now boiling hot head.

All of a sudden Millie heard sirens so ran outside noticing Tom jump out the back then run in, closely followed by Dixie and Jeff.

Tom started to work around Sam then noticed she had a PV bleed.

"Jeff we need to get her out now, PV bleed" Tom said uncovering Sam then picking her up.

Tom rushed downstairs then in to the back of the ambulance with Sam in his arms.

"Dad" Millie said stood in the door way with tears running down her face.

"Millie come here" Tom said looking out of the back of the ambulance.

She did as he said and got in the back still crying.

"Don't worry Millie she will be fine" Dixie said climbing in to the back.

"Jeff sirens on and put your foot down please" Tom said stroking Sam's hair.

They pulled up outside the ED, Zoe was stood waiting unaware it was Sam in the back.

They slammed the doors open then pulled the bed out.

"Sam" Zoe said looking concerned.

"Millie come with me hunny" Dixie said urging her to follow.

Millie just stood there frozen to the spot.

"Millie?"

She looked at Dixie then vomited due to her crying so much.

"Come on Millie" Dixie now stood behind her ushering her along.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	26. Chapter 26

"What happened Tom" Zoe asked while pulling Sam's stretcher in to resus then everyone helped life her on to the bed.

"I don't know, Millie called me and said she had been sick and wouldn't wake up."

"Can we get ABC's and some bloods?" Zoe continued then looking at Sam "Sam can you hear me" there was no response, she then held Sam's hand "squeeze my hand if you can hear me Sam."

She squeezed but not tightly at all. Then she started fitting.

"Everyone get het laid on her side until it stops" Tom shouted being the first to start turning her.

Millie then came running in closely followed by Dixie.

"Mum" she cried as she saw Sam fitting "Mum" she whispered as she sat herself on the floor and was now in hysterics.

Tom walked over to her and squatted next to her while others held Sam on her side.

"Millie, she's in the best of hand's ok. Do you know if she has taken anything?"

Millie shook her then Tom hugged her attempting to comfort her.

"Big Mac can you take her to the staff room and keep her company please?" Tom looked at Big Mac who nodded then helped Millie up and took her away.

"We need to get her in to theatre now!" Tom continued as he walked over.

"The surgeons are ready" Zoe said as she released the brake on Sam's bed then wheeled her off in the lift.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	27. Chapter 27

Hours passed before Sam was out of theatre. As soon as she was Tom and Millie were by her bed side.

"Mum can you hear me? Are you awake" Millie asked looking at her Mum laid on the bed.

She must have heard her as she started to flinch and groan.

Tom stood up when he noticed "Sam can you open your eyes for me?"

She did and he shined his pen light in her eyes, both responding normally.

"Mum, how are you feeling?"

Sam groaned unable to speak due to the meds.

"Get some rest princess" Tom said kissing her on the head "Millie it's time to go home let her rest, Kay?"

Millie nodded, kissed her Mum on the head and said goodbye before walking out.

"Sam if you need anything press the buzzer. Cya soon" Tom said placing the buzzer on the table then leaving.

They walked out of the hospital and headed home.

Tom went for a shower and Millie laid on the couch catching up on some sleep.

When Tom got out of the shower he noticed one empty pill holder on the floor.

He picked it up and recognised it being an abortion pill!

He got changed and marched downstairs walking Millie up.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"STAY HERE MILLIE" Tom yelled before slamming the door behind him.

He got in his car and drove like a maniac to the hospital, where he then stormed to Sam's room.

"WHAT IS THIS" he said slamming the pill cover on to the table.

Sam looked at him and sighed "I am so sorry but I just couldn't do it, we aren't ready for a child!"

Tom stood looking at Sam in horror "you just went like that and got rid of the baby without even consoling in me first! You know I would have suggested you kept the baby as we could care for it together" he said with his eyes watering.

"I was thinking of Millie! She would be sad you know she would!"

"No I don't you could have discussed it with her as well!"

Tom had had enough and stormed out then drove home.

Millie was sat on the couch crying when Tom came home.

"Mil's what's wrong?"

She looked up at him and he noticed blood on her chin.

"What's happened" he said running over looking for a cut on her chin but there wasn't.

He then looked down to see she had slit her wrist!

"Millie why" Tom said as he ran grabbing the first aid kit then starting to steri strip the wound then bandaging her wrist.

She looked at him, her eyes watering "I'm sorry."

"You haven't done anything wrong though?"

"I have… I have been a slut!"

"How have you, you were forced in to that what lead to you getting pregnant."

"I'm a slut though."

Tom spent ages explaining to Millie she was a lovely girl who was beautiful in every way possible but she wasn't a slut!

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	28. Chapter 28

After Tom had settled Millie in bed he made his way to bed and fell in to a deep sleep.

At 3am he woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. He lay in bed staring at the celling and thinking how he would feel in Sam's position and how he would have reacted to being pregnant obviously he would have to be female for this to happen.

He then dozed back off to sleep. Millie came in nudging him at 7am "Wake up Dad."

He croaked and opened his eyes.

"Can we go and see Mum?"

He nodded before dragging himself out of bed, Millie went to get dressed and Tom got sorted as well.

At 8am they set off to see Sam.

"Let's stop of at Tesco and get her some flowers and a puzzle book" Tom said smiling at Millie.

They entered Tesco and Tom chose the biggest and most expensive flowers he could find! He then found a big jumbo puzzle book then paid and made their way to the hospital.

They arrived at Sam's room where Millie ran in hugging Sam then sitting down. Tom walked in slowly showing the flowers as a peace offering. Sam smiled at him and he walked in placed the flowers down and gave her a kiss.

"Thanks" Sam smiled at both of them.

They enjoyed their visit and made their way home.

"When will Mum be able to come home" Millie asked playing angry birds on her phone in the car.

"They said due to me being a doctor and Sa… Mum being a doctor we will know how to treat the wound so she could be home tomorrow."

Millie smiled and nodded then continued to play her game.

The day passed quickly and they were soon fast asleep.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	29. Chapter 29

Tom woke up at 9am so quickly got dressed and ready then rushed downstairs to see Millie dressed and with her coat on.

"I've been waiting ages Dad!"

Tom laughed "well shall we go then?"

Millie nodded and rushed in to the car.

They made their way to the hospital. Millie and Tom then found out that Sam had discharged herself already. They both looked at each other in shock.

"Let's look in the ED she may have gone to see everyone" Tom suggested before they headed off.

They went to reception where Noel was playing with his action figures.

"Noel haven't seen Sam have you?" Tom asked looking confused.

Noel shook his head and continued to play with his action figures.

"Zoe!" Tom rushed over closely followed by Millie "haven't seen Sam have you?"

"Yeah she came down and then went outside" Zoe said looking confused.

They walked outside to see Sam looking for them at the door.

"Sam" Tom shouted as she turned to see them.

"I came out here waiting for you" they all had a chuckle then drove home.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	30. Chapter 30

When they arrived home there was a small box what had been left on the table.

Tom and Millie looked at each other confused as it wasn't there when they left so how and who?

Sam walked over looking happy thinking they had got her a gift.

"Sam that wasn't there when we left" Tom said looking at Millie then back to Sam.

"It says to Millie on it" Sam said handing it to Millie.

She opened it to see a small envelope. She opened the envelope and read it aloud "_Dear Millie,_

_I have been watching your family for a while and I think now is the time for me to appear. I want to get you, kill you!_

_I can see you while you're reading this and I will be watching you sleep!_

_Night night sleep tight as I'll be watching!_

_H"_

Sam looked at Tom all of them silent with fear.

"Tom lock the door will you?" Sam went over to Millie and began to comfort her "phone the police Tom."

Tom dialled 999 and asked for the police who said they would be there in 10 or so minutes.

There was a knock on the door making Millie jump.

"Don't worry it's just the police" Sam said snuggling Millie up.

Tom opened the door letting in two police men and invited them to sit down.

"May we see the letter" one of them asked jumping straight to the point.

Millie handed them the letter.

The police looked at it and smirked "it's just a weird person trying to scare you for the fun off it!"

The police then left and ignored the note.

"Don't worry Millie, like the police said it's fake. Any way try to get some sleep, it's getting late!" Tom smiled at Millie then she went upstairs.

Sam looked at Tom with horror as he had believed the police.

He waited until she had shut the bedroom and then Tom looked at Sam and said "I don't believe the police, I am just trying to put her mind at rest."

Sam nodded, stood up and walked upstairs to be followed by Tom.

It was 2:30am when there was a loud scream.

Sam and Tom ran in to Millie's room and turned the light on.

"Millie you ok" Sam asked hugging her tight.

She nodded then looked at Tom.

"Look" he pointed to a note on the ground "_You phoned the police! You must be silly because now I must get payback but who to and when!"_

They all looked terrified and alarmed they called the police back showing them the note what they fobbed off again.

They all couldn't sleep now to sat up on the sofa downstairs when there was a BANG upstairs!

They all froze in their seats. Tom looked upstairs and came back with another note, he read it aloud _"Time to die you stupid GIRL, it's your entire fault you little SLUT!"_

Millie started to hyperventilate with fear.

"Millie" Sam said looking at her worried.

"Panic attack" Tom said looking at Sam who nodded in response.

"Millie can you breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth, steadily ok" Sam said holding her hand and looking her in the eye.

Tom then felt like he was being tapped on the shoulder and jumped around to see a note all from nowhere!

He opened it and read it _"Ready for me, see what I do, she panicked and struggled but you helped her through, just wait for next time, you won't be there to help!"_

Tom now looked terrified "Shall we go out somewhere?"

Sam and Millie nodded then they left the house and drove to the shopping centre.

While in a shop Millie had the feeling of needing the toilet urgently!

"I will just go to the toilets" she said to Sam before dashing off.

10 minutes passed and Sam began to worry so went to the toilets and opened the door to see Millie lay on the floor and her head had a huge bruise forming! To Be Continued! Please Review! :D Made this chapter xtra long as its the 30th and its been 5 days since I started writing so I'm quite suprised to have wrote so much! :D


	31. Chapter 31

Sam ran out the door and shouted for Tom to come. He could tell it was serious by the look on her face so ran in.

They both were knelt on the floor next to Millie when they saw a man walk in from the toilet's entrance.

"Well hello, Millie would recognise me but… she isn't feeling so good is she" The man closed the door and stood looking smug at them.

"Look she needs to go to hospital ergently as the would be bleeding inside her brain" Tom said looking seriously as he stood up.

"Good, hope it kills her!"

"Leave now or I will do some damage" Tom now tried to protect his family.

The man then reviled a gun from his pocket.

Sam looked in horror as she noticed it "Tom come here please don't get yourself shot!"

Tom knelt back down alongside Millie when someone tried to open the doors to the toilets. The man held it shut then he couldn't as more people were pushing on the door.

"GET OUT" he shouted pointing the gun through a gap in the door. As someone noticed it they shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. As soon as this happened everyone was screaming and fleeing.

He aimed the gun at Sam as everyone else had run away.

"No! Don't shoot Sam, please" Tom said shaking.

The man's fingers went to pull the trigger and as he did Tom leapt in front of Sam, the bullet hitting him and then the man ran away.

Sam reached for her phone and called for an ambulance as both Tom and Millie needed serious medical help!

Within minutes Sam could hear sirens and Dixie, Jeff and Tazmin ran in.

"Tom" Jeff said rushing to his side followed by Tazmin. Dixie went to Millie.

"I have applied pressure on to the wound and Millie had bruising possible internal bleed" Sam said looking upset, exhausted and most of all terrified!

The rushed Tom in to the first ambulance then Millie in to the second then headed for the ED.

To Be Continued! Please Review! :D


	32. Chapter 32

When they arrived at the ED both of them were rushed in to resus. Sam was told to wait outside.

"What's going on with you at the moment Sam" Dylan asked scowling at her while she was sobbing.

Zoe walked out just in time to hear this "Dylan go stare at a tree or whatever you want to do but leave Sam alone" after watching Dylan walk off, she comforted Sam then sent her in to see both of them.

"Tom why did you do that, you know how stupid that was" Sam said trying not to smile as she was happy to see him alive but annoyed he had hurt himself.

He just smiled as he was happy to see Sam.

"Get some rest yeah" Sam said then walked over to Millie who was now awake, "Millie, how are you feeling?"

"Fine but there going to do a CT scan to be sure there's no bleed."

"Ok well I'm just glad you're ok" Sam smiled at her and stroked her hair.

It was time for Millie to go for a CT scan so Sam stopped with Tom who was sleeping.

All of a sudden Dylan barged in and stormed over to Sam "You are one stupid person you know!"

"Dylan what's going on" Fletch said walking over putting her arm around Sam attempting to comfort her.

"Mind out of this one French…"

"It's Fletch" he interrupted getting a horrid scowl from Dylan.

"Whatever! Why do you like him" Dylan said pointing to Tom who was surprisingly still sleeping.

"I don't like him! I love him and I do because he respects me and actually smiles unlike someone" Sam replied as Fletch chuckled a little as Dylan turned around wand walked out as he thought about how he treated Sam.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	33. Chapter 33

Later on in the day Millie had been cleared of a bleed but had been told to stay in overnight and Tom was doing well as they had successfully removed the bullet and wound was sutured.

They were all happily sat in a side room when in through the door came the man from the shopping centre!

"Go away" Sam said standing up trying to protect her family.

"Say goodbye" the man pulled a knife out of his pocked and waived it in the direction of Sam.

He stepped forward and went to stab Sam but before it touched Sam Dylan grabbed the man's hand and the knife dropped to the ground.

Instantly security ran in and the police arrested the man who turned out to be called Roger and the knife was taken for evidence.

Sam walked outside with Dylan.

"Why did you help me" Sam asked looking in to Dylan's eyes.

"I couldn't let him stab you" he replied looking at her raising his eye brow in the funny way he always did.

Sam returned to her family in the side room and they all fell asleep.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	34. Chapter 34

A week later and Tom was discharged so all of the family were now safe and sound living at home. Roger (the man who shot Tom) was jailed and sentenced to life.

"Millie, don't forget to pack your school bag" Sam said while sorting out some paper work.

"I know" Millie said groaning as she walked upstairs to pack her school bag for her first day back after the shooting.

Tom was laid on the sofa as we went to get up Sam noticed and stopped him.

"Stay there you know your meant to rest" Sam said smiling at Tom.

"I know but I need to toilet" he said getting up now aided by Sam.

"I can fit a catheter" Sam laughed then Tom went in to the downstairs toilet still being helped by Sam.

"You can leave now…"

"Yep… I can" Sam said turning around shutting the door behind her then sniggering.

It was the next morning when Sam woke up to hear the toilet flush. She walked out of her room to see Millie walk out of the bathroom dressed for school.

"Ready for school" Sam asked smiling at Millie who looked back grumpy "Millie? Oh I see silent treatment because you have to go back to school… take that look of your face you look like Dylan" Sam sniggered then went to get dressed.

Millie walked downstairs trying not to wake Tom who was asleep on the couch as he struggled to use the stairs with his wound. She walked outside and waited for the bus.

The bus arrived so Millie got on paid and took a seat amongst the other school kids. At the next stop a group of lads got on looking very shifty. They walked up the middle of the bus then stopped at Millie and sat around her seat.

"What's your name" one of them asked looking at her attempting to smile.

Millie hesitated then answered "Millie" in a quiet, petite voice.

"Nice" one of the others replied.

"Want to hang with us" another asked.

She shook her head "I can't I have other friends" Millie lied as at school she had no one.

"Don't lie I have seen you about you sit at the table in the corner of the canteen on your own."

"Ok I will" Millie nodded then smiled.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	35. Chapter 35

The bus pulled up outside school, Millie walked off closely followed by the gang.

"I'll be going to form so cya later" Millie said as she set off walking to be stopped quickly.

"If you want to hang with us you don't bother with form you just come around the back for a fag" one of the lads said giving her a glimpse of a cigarette.

She wanted friends so followed then to a small area were they hid and retrieved the cigarettes from their pockets one of them being given to Millie.

She took it and placed the end in her mouth as one of the others lit it. She took a drag and coughed. As she coughed a few of the others sniggered but she continued and finished the cigarette.

"Got anything stronger" Millie asked to the shock off the lads.

"Sure" one of them gave her some weed rolled ready.

She took it and had it lit then began to smoke it. When she had finished she stomped it out as it hit the ground then heard a teacher so her and the others ran around the corner and hid behind a fence. Millie couldn't stop laughing as she was experiencing the effects of the weed.

"Hey Miss Kroath" Millie shouted waving then smiling at a teacher.

The others began running again as Millie gave away their hiding position. Millie didn't notice them running so she had been caught by the teacher and was taken to the main office.

She was told to stay seated on one of the chairs in the office but decided to go for a wander… outside.

She walked over to a berry tree. She looked at the buries and picked one then ate it. The head teacher then walked outside as he had been called to deal with Millie.

"You were told to stay seated" he said looking at Millie.

She then vomited on the head's shoes.

"Thanks for that Millie, now let's go phone your parents" he said leading her back inside.

10 minutes after Millie was brought inside Sam arrived pushing Tom in a wheel chair as he struggled to walk far with his wound.

"Hi, I'm here to collect Millie Mould" Sam said to the old, wrinkly receptionist.

She pointed to Millie then said "the head want's a word before she goes."

Sam pushed Tom in the direction of Millie.

Tom looked at Millie who had he head in between her legs "Millie how you feeling?"

She groaned. Then the head walked over.

"We found Millie hiding behind a fence outside with some other youths. We believe she had taken _marijuana_."

Sam looked at Millie in shock then apologised to the head before leading Millie out and pushing Tom.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	36. Chapter 36

"Millie why did you do that? It was so silly you know" Sam said in a stern voice.

Millie shrugged then spotted another berry bush and rushed over pulling one off and placing it in her mouth.

"NO MILLIE" Tom shouted spotting her just as it entered her mouth.

It was too late she had eaten what was now her second burry. Millie just looked at Tom then began vomiting again.

Sam walked over and began stroking her back.

"Better" Sam asked still rubbing her back.

Millie nodded then set off walking to be followed by Sam pushing Tom.

They went home and Millie lay on the couch with a bucket by her side.

Sam walked in with some water and placed it on the table "drink that it will wash it out your system.

After a few hours of being laid on the couch and drinking water Millie had gone to sleep.

"Millie" Sam nudged Millie but she didn't wake up.

Tom then walked in noticing the look of shock on Sam's face "what's wrong?"

"She's not breathing" Sam quickly started CPR while Tom called an ambulance!

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	37. Chapter 37

"Tom she's not coming back" Sam said as she stared panicking.

"Sam I will take over" Tom said holding the table to help himself reach the ground then continuing chest compressions.

They heard sirens so Sam ran opening the door letting Jeff and Dixie in with a defibrillator.

Tom grabbed the defibrillator and shocked Millie's body, tears running down his face.

"Nothing" he said as he shocked her again "she's back!"

"Ok let's get her in" Dixie said then they lifted her on the trolley and placed her in the ambulance.

There were driving down the road when the brakes wouldn't work but they needed to slow down for the roundabout.

"DIXIE THE BRAKES WON'T WORK" Jeff shouted his eyes dilated with fear!

"Jeff just slow us down" Dixie said looking at a now terrified Sam.

Then it went black!

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	38. Chapter 38

Sam started to gain conciousness "Millie… Tom" she whispered just managing to speak.

Tom was seat belted to the chair but was still unconscious and Millie was attached to the bed. Dixie was sprawled out on the ambulance floor but she couldn't see Jeff.

All of a sudden the back door opened "Dix… Tom… Sam" Jeff was there and ok.

"Jeff" Sam struggled for breath.

"Ok princess let's get you out of here" Jeff said stepping carefully in to the back of the ambulance then checking Sam's heart rate "takicardic" he said to himself as Sam then lost conciousness.

"SAM" Jeff said shaking her as the backup crew arrived "OVER HERE GUYS!"

The backup crew ran over, Tazmin being one of them.

Tazmin ran over to Dixie then felt for a pulse… "Jeff she a little tacki" then moved on to Tom "he's ok just coming round now I think" finally Millie "she's bradicardic we need to get her out now!"

Another paramedic came over helping to get Millie out and seeing to her.

"Tom" Jeff said as Tom's eyes shot open "can you get out?"

Tom nodded; undid his seat belt then stood carefully and started walking out the back of the ambulance wobbling ever few steps.

"Dixie" Jeff looked at his wife then went to her side "guys we need to get Dixie out now she needs a bronchodilator now as she's asthmatic!"

The other paramedics lifted her out Tazmin then continued treating Millie and the other paramedic treated Dixie. Tom was sat at the side of the road on the grass.

"Right Sam time to get you out" Jeff lent over and tried to pull her but her leg was trapped in a seatbelt.

"JEFF THERES A GAS LEAK OUT NOW" Tazmin shouted from outside.

"Right Sam on 3 we will both pull and get you out of there" Sam nodded in response "1…2…3" they both pulled but wasn't successful then the ambulance exploded!

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	39. Chapter 39

Clouds formed around the ambulance then in the fog there was a figure... it was Jeff carrying Sam.

He laid her lifeless body on the ground when another ambulance came. Zoe and Dylan stepped out of the back and Dylan was instantly by Sam's side. Zoe walked to Tom who was fine then to Dixie.

"Why do you always do stupid thing" Dylan said as he stroked Sam's hand, just as he did this Tom looked up seeing him then sighing.

Sam, Millie and Dixie were the first to go in the ambulances then Tom and Jeff went in one together.

To Be Continued! Please Review!

Just wanted to continue the chapter so I know it's short but still! :)


	40. Chapter 40

When Tom arrived at the hospital he was wheeled in by Jeff who had only a few burns to his hands.

"Can someone take Tom to be looked over and tell me where Dixie is" Jeff shouted as he barged through the doors.

Zoe walked over instantly "she's in resus and is doing fine but let me look both of you over."

Jeff ignored Zoe and walked straight in to resus to see Dixie who drowsy because of the morphine. He stayed with her.

Meanwhile Zoe was in a cubicle with Tom.

"Your fine just a few cuts and bruises" she then left the cubicle and Tom wheeled himself to resus. He went straight to Sam's bedside where Dylan was writing in her files.

"She's not doing so good, prepair your self for the worst" Dylan said looking at Sam's lifeless body when all of a sudden she went in to cardiac arrest!

Dylan started chest compressions then Zoe ran in with a defibrillator and shocked Sam's body "nothing" she said before shocking her again "she's back in sinus rhythm."

Tom sighed realising how bad Sam's injuries actually were!

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	41. Chapter 41

A few weeks passed and Sam was making a steady recovery. Millie was out of hospital and Tom no longer needed the wheel chair.

"Sam" Tom said walking on to the ward she was on.

Sam looked at him as he had a big smile on his face.

"You can come home at six!"

Sam started smiling then loosened the cover and started packing up her stuff.

"Packing already" Tom said looking at her confused but still smiling.

"Well they might let me out earlier so why not?"

"Well you know what the NHS is like" Tom chuckled along with Sam.

Later on at six Tom walked back on the ward along with Millie.

"Ready to go" Millie said seeing Sam sat on the bed waiting.

She nodded then left the ward and even drove then all home.

When they arrived home Sam walked in to find a letter addressed to her. She opened it and it read

_'Dear Dr Nicholls,_

_I am writing to offer you a placement as permanent clinical lead at Holby City's Casualty Department._

_If you choose to accept there will be an annual salary of approximately £98,500._

_Please let me know by 19/12/2012 by e-mailing me ( )_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Henric Hansen'_

Sam stood there in shock and then looked up smiling to see Millie and Tom looking back intrigued.

"I've been offered permanent placement as clinical lead!"

"That's amazing" Tom said hugging her.

"Well done Mum" Millie said joining the hug.

"I haven't accepted yet so I will be e-mailing him now then we should go out for tea as a treat" Sam said smiling then dashing to her home office.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	42. Chapter 42

Sam sent the e-mail to Hansen agreeing to take the position and they all got changed in to something posh for their meal.

When they were all ready Sam drove them to Alexandra's, the local restaurant.

They ordered then began talking.

"Mum, will I be able to go shopping if you're getting a higher position and a… pay raise" Millie said with a cheeky grin on her face.

Sam smirked "yes you can but you're going to be limited to £10 a week!"

Tom interrupted "£10 from your Mum and £10 from me."

Millie smiled and giggled then there food was brought.

"Tomorrow I think we should go to the cinema" Sam said then she picked up her fork and started eating.

"I can't sorry I am going out" Millie said hoping not to be asked where and more importantly who.

"Since when were you busy tomorrow" Tom asked looking at Millie in a protective way.

"Just me and a friend going to Nando's."

"What's your friends name then" Sam asked knowing it was a boy.

Millie paused for a second "erm Sandy."

"Was that a pause… it must be a boy if you paused" Sam said raising her eye brows and grinning.

"He's called Simon."

"What… you have a boyfriend" Tom said frowning.

She nodded while Sam was smiling Tom's fist were clenching.

"Tom" Sam said looking at him frowning.

"I think we should move you school… for a fresh start" Tom said still frowning.

"NO" Millie said almost shouting making head's turn.

"Tom we never talked about this" Sam said frowning.

Tom continued "But you can't have a boyfriend… has he touched you… threatened you?"

"No, he's sweat… honest!"

Sam indicated to Tom for him to leave. He stood up and walked in the gents.

"Don't worry Millie, I will sort him later and you're not moving school" Sam reassured the teen who was a little shook up!

"Thanks and Simon is really nice but I just don't want Dad to scare him."

"Don't worry… everything will be fine" Sam smiled at Millie then Tom returned.

"Sorry Millie. I'm just worried things will go badly as they tend to in this family" Tom looked at Millie and gave a comforting look.

Millie smiled at Tom "It's ok… anyway Mum's having a word with you later"

Sam's mouth dropped open.

"Is she" Tom said look at Sam "close your mouth, you'll catch flies."

They headed home and Millie went straight to bed after being tired from her busy day!

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	43. Chapter 43

"Why did you say that to her to her after everything she's been through she deserves a chance with a boy" Sam shouted after Millie had gone to bed.

"Look I just wanted to protect her… she is my daughter after all!"

"No… I adopted her you just moved in after a bit and then she called you Dad!"

"Exactly Dad! Look Sam I love her like she's my own and I love you more than I have anyone!"

Before Tom could continue Sam was kissing him and then they both fell on to the couch still kissing then leading to more.

It was the next morning and Sam and Tom had fallen asleep on the couch cuddled up under a duvet the previous evening.

Millie came down stairs and saw them so made each of them a cup of tea then gave them a small nudge waking them up.

"Morning lazy bones" she said looking at her parents.

"Hey… you ok" Sam asked squinting.

"Yep but you two aren't, you have broken the sofa" she said trying not to laugh pointing to the arm of the sofa what had been ripped off.

Sam just looked at it then laughed closely followed by Tom and Millie laughing.

"Don't worry it's under warranty" Sam said before snuggling in to Tom then continuing "this time next week I will be back at work as the permanent clinical lead!"

"Shame isn't it that job should have gone to me" Tom joked to quickly have a pillow hit him from Sam.

"Funny" Sam said smiling then Millie went upstairs.

"Looks like we have been given some free time" Tom said smiling as soon as he heard Millie's bedroom door shut.

Sam then kissed him and they had some more fun.

Mille then walked down stairs and looked at the covers moving up and down.

"Oh my God" she quickly ran back up stairs.

Sam and Tom stopped and looked above the covers then laughed.

"Best get dressed after all its nine… it's nine" Sam said smiling then running to her office and checking her e-mail then returning quickly "It's official Hansen has replied saying he wants me to come in today for the official documents to be signed and I need to be there in a hour so best be getting sorted and be leaving!"

"Great Sam" Tom said as he stood up and started getting dressed but he couldn't stop thinking about Millie and what he called her 'male' friend.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	44. Chapter 44

10 minutes later Sam came downstairs and drove to work.

"Dad can you drive me and Simon to Nando's please" Millie asked stepping out of her room at the same time as Tom exiting his room.

"Sure when do you need to set off?"

"Now because Simon is there waiting and he said he had a surprise for me" Millie said looking excited.

"Ok, go wait in the car I'll be one minute."

Millie headed to the car closely followed by Tom.

"You're going Nando's yeah?"

"I am" Millie said losing her smile as she sensed the tenseness.

Tom drove her there in complete silence then went to get out the car but stopped, reached over the seat and kissed Tom on the cheek.

"Cya later Dad" she said then headed inside.

Tom just stayed sat in the car, his head back against the head rest and his eyes closed. All he could do is think about his daughter.

He sat there for five minutes then his phone rang… it was Millie he answered "Hello"… "He did what" "Ok cya later then."

He drove home thinking of what she had said on the phone.

When he walked through the front door Sam was sat then when she saw him she hid something… but what?

"Millie phoned me five minutes after going inside saying Simon had got her a box of chocolates and a rose" Tom said looking glum.

"That's so sweet" Sam said still hiding the object.

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"You have something under your jacket."

Sam pulled out what was under her jacket to reveal…

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	45. Chapter 45

It was a pregnancy test.

Tom stood glairing "are you?"

"I don't know give it a minute."

They sat in silence until a minute passed.

"Tom, you look."

He picked up the stick that could change their future then nodded "You're pregnant."

Sam smiled then they hugged for what seemed like forever.

"I'm so happy" Sam said smiling.

"Me too… but what about Millie?"

"She will have to be a big sister wont she."

They hugged again then continued their day, lounging on the broken sofa and watching TV.

The door opened revealing Millie and Simon.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	46. Chapter 46

"Mum… Dad this is Simon" Millie said walking through the door.

"Hi Simon, I am Sam and that over there is Tom" Sam said pointing to Tom who stayed seated.

"Hi Sam… and Tom" Simon said politely.

"Come sit down" Sam said so Simon did alongside Millie who was smiling more than ever.

"So Simon what's your job" Tom said looking at Simon.

"I am a school pupil" Simon said looking confused.

"Right and what do you want to be when you're older" Tom asked making the situation even tenser.

"I want to be a doctor" Simon said smiling.

"I see… I am a doctor you know and Millie wants to be a doctor too, in fact Millie why don't you go and help your Mum with the drinks?"

Millie did as she was told and went in to the kitchen helping sort out the drinks.

"You seem like a decent person but I just want to let you know that if you hurt Millie I will personally castrate you!"

Simon sat back shocked then Millie and Sam returned with the refreshments.

"Everything ok" Sam asked noticing a little fear in Simons face.

"Fine but I am afraid I have to go now… my Mum said I have to complete my homework tonight."

"Ok bye" Sam said leading him to the door and shutting it behind him.

"Dad what did you say?"

"Just that if he hurt you I would personally castrate him."

"What" Millie said as her eyes widened.

"Don't worry. I'm just protecting you."

"Well don't I just want some freedom?"

With that Millie stormed upstairs leaving Sam scowling at Tom.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	47. Chapter 47

"I know where you're coming from and why your being like this but she needs freedom… she's 15 and today was the first time she has gone on a date so can you just lay off" Sam said trying to keep camp but struggling.

Tom just looked to the ground in shame "I'm sorry ok."

"Well say that to Millie not to me… Mr Hansen wants me to start again tomorrow instead of next week."

"Great when am I back at work?"

"Next week but you will have to be on easy shift's because of your bullet wound."

"Great so I get to stitch up a hand or something basic like that!"

"Yep" Sam replied before walking off upstairs.

Tom walked upstairs then knocked on Millie's door before entering.

"Hi… I'm so sorry and next time you go on a date I will stay well away" Tom said trying to be kind.

"Just don't bother about it… I know you were trying to protect me."

Tom left the room then shut the door.

It was the next morning and Sam was up for 6 and out of the door at 7.

Tom woke up and took Millie to school hoping that him driving her instead of the school bus would make her forgive him. The journey was awkward and silent.

"Bye" Millie said getting out the car Tom responding with a wink then driving home.

Meanwhile Sam was at work for the first day being the boss when the red phone rang. She answered it then put it down "there has a man fall 30ft from a cliff they requested a doctor on scene so I will be attending and Zoe will be in charge while I'm gone."

With that she was rushed to the incident. When she arrived they decide she would be abseiling down the cliff to the injured patient as she decided not to tell the paramedics she was pregnant. They lowered her down slowly.

"Stop" Sam shouted as her foot slipped making her bang her back against the rocks.

"You ok Sam" Jeff shouted from above.

"Yeah… give me a minute" she replied steadying herself and continuing to abseil down the cliff.

She reached the bottom and assessed the patient.

"Jeff… he's long gone" she shouted back.

"Great" he replied sarcastically.

They got the airplane to lift the body and Sam climbed up the rock face.

"Right princess let's have a look at your back" Jeff said looking sympathetically.

"No… I'm fine just need to get back in work after all I am the boss" she raised her eye brows then climbed in the ambulance to be taken back to the ED.

Millie went straight to form avoiding everyone she knew but Simon was witing at the door for her.

"Millie tell your Dad that I understand where he's coming from and not to worry because… I love you and would never hurt you" he said rushing over as soon as he saw her.

"Ok and sorry for what he said he's just protective over me."

Millie continued her day happy knowing things were fine between her and Simon and he even walked her home.

"Hi Millie… and Simon" Tom said realising she had brought him home with her.

"Hi Dr Mould" Simon replied.

"I'm Dr Kent but call me Tom" he laughed trying to ease the mood.

"Ok Tom" he said placing his bag in the corner.

"Dad can we go out for tea?"

"Sure that would be nice… you, Simon, your Mum and me all together!"

"Oh ok" Millie replied a little annoyed to them all going.

"Well I will head home and get changed if we are going out for tea" Simon said then he kissed Millie on the cheek before closing the door.

Tom sat with his eyes wide trying to hold his worriedness about him kissing her.

"Thanks' Dad… I appreciate it" Millie said walking over hugging Tom.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	48. Chapter 48

An hour later Simon returned and Sam had arrived home. Everyone was ready so they made their way to the restaurant.

"So do you have any siblings" Sam asked before taking a sip of her drink.

"Just one sister but she's a graduated lawyer now" Simon answered smiling.

"Right that's good" Tom said rising her eye brows.

They then ordered and ate there meal.

"Great to meet you properly Simon" Tom said shaking the teen's hand.

"You too Tom" he said continuing the hand shake "Cya tomorrow Millie" he looked at his girlfriend then kissed her on the lips.

"Bye" she said before hugging him.

Sam just stood looking at Tom who didn't seem bothered about them kissing.

Simon walked home as it was only a 5 minute walk away from the restaurant and Sam, Tom and Millie drove home and went straight to bed after a lovely, friendly meal.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	49. Chapter 49

It was the next morning and Millie woke up to Sam sat on her bed.

"Hi sleepy" She said looking at a drowsy Millie "time to get sorted for school."

"Great" Millie said siting up remembering she hadn't revised for her Spanish test.

Sam left the room and she got sorted for work while Tom was still asleep.

"Ready?" Sam asked as she grabbed her car keys.

Millie nodded picked up her bag then both of them headed for the car.

They pulled up outside the school "good luck with the exam" Sam said receiving a groan from Millie who then slammed the door.

Millie walked inside to be greeted by Simon. She then walked to form and then went and sat outside Spanish waiting to be called inside.

A man walked out "Millie Mould please follow me" Millie followed him.

She sat on a small black chair then began "Hola, soy Millie. Ayer juego al fũtbol con mis amigos."

The examiner stopped her "that's wrong you mixed up the tense!"

Millie's face went bright red and she filled with anger "shut up you stupid old fart and give me a chance!"

"Excuse me" he replied frowning.

"Yep that's right you're an old fart and that's a really bad wig you have… in your pants!"

The examiner walked outside and called in a teacher.

"Millie what's going on" the female teacher asked.

"Him he didn't give me a chance!"

"Millie listen to him he was helping!"

Millie stood up her face even redder and sweat running down her face. She picked up the chair and threw it out of the window.

The teacher pulled her back and sat her down "Millie what's wrong?"

"Everything! ME" Millie replied with tears in her eyes.

The teacher comforted her then Tom appeared.

"Millie what's going on the school phoned" he said looking confused.

"She's not in a good way… she verbally abused the examiner then threw a chair out the window" the teacher answered as Tom came over hugging the terrified teen.

Millie placed her head on Tom's chest and cried "I'm sorry… it's all too much!"

"Let's get you home" Tom said helping Millie up then leading her outside and in to the car.

They drove home in silence then when they went inside Millie ran to her room and cried herself to sleep.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	50. Chapter 50

Tom phoned Sam letting her know what was going on and within 5 minutes of receiving the call she was home!

"Where is she" Sam asked walking through the front door.

"She's in her room but seems very upset" Tom replied looking scared.

Sam walked upstairs and slowly opened the door "Millie… you ok?"

Millie turned around; her eyes full of tears "it's too much… all the tests and pressure!"

"I know, don't worry about them" Sam said sitting down next to her then snuggling up to her.

Tom walked in and joined the hug "take away for tea?"

"Please" Millie said giving him a little smile then hugging both of them tighter.

"Do you want to invite Simon to join us" Sam asked trying to cheer her up more.

She nodded.

To Be Continued! Please Review!

Happy 50th Chapter Everyone! 3


	51. Chapter 51

Sam phoned Simon and invited him to join them for tea and he agreed.

It was half an hour since she called him and they started to wonder where he was as it normally took him 20 minutes to walk over.

"He will be ok wont he Tom" Millie said worrying that something bad had happened.

"He will be fine he's probably just running late" Tom reassured her.

Sure enough 5 minutes later there was a knock on the, Millie ran opening it revealing Simon who she hugged tighter than she ever had.

"I thought something bad had happened, you took 15 minutes longer" Millie said still hugging him.

"Well I called in the shop and it was busy so I had to cue" Simon said showing her a shopping bag; he pulled out a box of Thornton's Premium Chocolates "for you my lady."

"Thanks" Millie said placing them on the table then sitting down.

"And for you two I have some flowers" he said whipping a big bouquet of flowers out of the bag then handing them to Sam.

"Thanks" Sam said admiring them then taking them to the kitchen to sort them out.

"What's everyone eating" Tom asked.

"Cheese pizza please" Sam shouted from the kitchen.

"Kebab with pita bread please" Millie said.

"Burger and chips please" Simon said smiling.

Tom ordered the food then they had to wait for it to arrive. So while they waited they watched I'm A Celebrity Get Me Out Of Here!

"Wow Helen is actually doing it for one" Tom said laughing as she had her head in a container with 10,000 cockroaches!

They all laughed along then the doorbell rang so Sam opened the door then paid the delivery man.

They all took their meals and ate them.

After they had dome Tom drove Simon home as it was dark out.

"Feeling better" Sam asked looking at a happy Millie.

"Yeah… thanks" Millie said before snuggling in to Sam.

"It's quite ok… I have some news" Sam said as Millie looked at her intrigued "you're going to be a big sister."

Millie's face lit up "really?"

"Yeah."

"Great, that's amazing!"

"Well its late now so you should be going to bed after all you have school tomorrow" Sam said trying to keep Millie smiling.

"Ok" Millie groaned then giggled before going upstairs.

Sam was close to follow her to bed as she had work the following day.

Tom then arrived home and went straight to bed as well.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	52. Chapter 52

**This chapter may be a little distressing to certain readers!**

It was the next morning and Millie was up at 6am panicking about her exams.

Sam walked in "what's going on?"

"I can't do it" Millie said looking terrified.

"Do what Mil's?"

"Any of the test… I mess them all up so I will never be able to be a doctor!"

"Don't worry… just think about what can happen after them and when your at six form!"

Millie sighed then looked at Sam "I'm gonna start getting ready and go in early."

"Ok but you will have to walk because I'm going at 8:30."

"Ok" Sam left the room and Millie got dressed.

Half an hour later Millie was dressed and ready so left without saying good bye to Sam or Tom.

She walked to school and arrived a short time later. All of the gates were shut so she sat on the wall outside when she saw some glass from a broken bottle she picked it up and looked seeing how sharp it was. She then placed it in her bag.

Then the care taker opened the gates and she went and sat in the toilets removing piece of broken bottle. She stared at it before looking at her leg. She pulled down her trousers revealing her thigh then slit across the top cause her to yelp a little but then she stopped and put the glass in one of the small bins then covered the wound with tissue and walked sitting in the canteen.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	53. Chapter 53

She sat thinking to herself in the canteen for what seemed like minutes but was actually one hour. She pulled her phone out and text Tom

_'Dad please don't be mad but I have cut myself x'_

After sending it she wandered of around the back of school for some quiet as the canteen was getting busy. She was stood waiting for a reply why she felt a stinging pain where she slit herself then her phone beeped with a message reading

_'Where are you princess I am not mad but you could be seriously badly bleeding!'_

She phoned him as he couldn't type with her hands now trembling it rang then he answered.

"Millie where are you?"

"The back of school… it's hurting… I can't breathe!"

"Ok in through your nose out through your mouth and I will be there in 2 minutes!" With that the line went dead.

Millie could here Tom shouting her name then he found her "Millie!"

She fell to the ground clutching her side.

"Get an ambulance now" Tom shouted to a teacher who had followed him around the back.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	54. Chapter 54

"Dad I am so sorry but I was just worried and it seemed like the best thing to do but I don't know why it was the best thing" Millie said tears forming in her eyes from the emotion and the excruciating pain.

"Don't worry when your all fixed then we can get you help ok" Tom said giving her his guilty look.

"Ok" Millie cried then they heard sirens.

Sam and Jeff had come as they knew it was Millie.

"Ok guys she is tacki and has had a GCS of 14, she has a gash on the upper right thigh" Tom said filling them both in.

"Ok darling let's get some oxygen on you" Jeff said placing the mask over her face.

"Don't worry princess" Sam said wiping a tear from her daughters face "let's get you in the ambulance."

They get Millie in the back on the ambulance then took her to the ED.

"Right to cubicles please, let's keep this quiet" Sam said leading the trolley in to a cubicle then helping Millie on to the bed.

"Cya princess" Jeff said as he wheeled the trolley out.

"Let's stitch you up" Sam said pulling over a wheelie table with some sutures and a needle in "sharp scratch Mil's."

Millie held her breath as Sam injected the area to aesthetic. She then stitched the wound up and covered it up.

"So do you want to talk to me about what happened" Sam asked looking at Millie seriously.

Millie shook her head so Sam walked outside closely followed by Tom.

"Tom looked at Sam "you think we should contact phsyc?"

Sam nodded then phoned them up, she then walked back to Millie and told her "I have got someone to come down to talk to you, she will be here in 10 minutes ok" Sam said stroking Millie's hair.

Millie nodded then sat waiting.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	55. Chapter 55

After what was about 10 minutes but felt like hours a woman appeared and sat beside Millie.

"Hello I am Lola do you want to talk to me" the councillor asked looking at Millie sympathetically.

Millie shook her head.

"Why don't you want to talk to me about what's going on?"

Millie looked at Lola and scowled.

"Please talk to me."

"I DON'T WANT TO" Millie screamed at the woman.

Sam heard Millie shout so ran in seeing Millie looking distressed.

"Go away Lola" Millie said scowling still.

Lola stood there looking at Millie ignoring her about leaving.

Millie stood up holding her side with one hand "I said go!"

"No, I am here to help you" Lola said looking confused.

Millie slapped the councillor knocking her over then she started crying.

Sam shouted "can we get some help in here" then hugged Millie as others rushed in helping Lola up and leading her away.

"I'm sorry" Millie cried hugging Sam her head on her chest.

"It's ok… it's ok" Sam said snuggling her tighter.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	56. Chapter 56

Sam helped Millie back in to bed and told her "get some sleep yeah" before walking out and continuing with work.

Tom decided to change in to his scrubs and help around.

He peeped in Millie's cubicle to see her sleeping peacefully then walked out dealing with an elder lady who when he tried to help her in to bed bit him making him swear loudly before walking out and calming down.

"Everything ok I head something I don't think I should have" Sam said smirking as she popped her head around the corner.

"Well she bit me" Tom said holding his hands up as surrender.

"Bet that was fun!"

"Yep anyway I'll check on Millie."

Tom stood up and walked to the cubicle he popped his head around the curtain but Millie wasn't there!

"Big mac seen Millie anywhere?"

"No sorry Tom" Big Mac replied before dashing off with an empty wheel chair.

Tom was rushing around searching when he could her Mrs Earn talking to someone but whom?

He popped his head around the curtain to see Millie stood talking with her happily "Millie a word?"

Millie stepped outside "yeah?"

"You need to stay in bed at least until me and your Mum have finished the shift ok" Tom said looking very serious as Dylan walked past.

"Well don't look at me like that because now you look like him" Millie said pointing to Dylan who was playing mental chess once again.

"Hey" Tom said laughing then helping Millie back in to bed.

"Cya soon" Millie said as Tom closed the curtain behind himself.

The day dragged but when it was the end of Sam and Tom's shift they collected Millie and went home.

"Bed time I think" Tom said helping Millie through the door.

"What! I have been in bed all day" Millie said groaning.

"Well your poorly so go and rest besides me and your Mum need some alone time" Tom said using air quotes when he said alone time.

Millie walked upstairs Tom following behind closely. He tucked her in to bed then went down stairs and Sam was laid on the couch.

"Want to go and have fun" Sam said with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Sure" Tom said leading her upstairs.

She lay on the bed and Tom jumped on top of her making her groan as it hurt her back a little with the baby weight and from when she banged her back abseiling.

"You ok" Tom said looking concerned.

"Yep just baby weight straining my back" Sam smiled then they went under the covers!

To Be Continue! Please Review!


	57. Chapter 57

It was the next morning and Sam woke up and looked in on Millie who was still sleeping. She went downstairs and heard a loud bang outside so she ran out looking then saw a body on the floor. She approached the body and noticed it was Simon!

She ran inside and shouted for Tom so loudly that you could hear her if you was stood at the end of the street. Tom came running down and followed Sam outside.

"Someone phone an ambulance. Tom he's in cardiac arrest!"

"Ok I'll do chest compressions" Tom said as he started compressions.

"Nothing" Sam said just as Millie walked outside as Sam's shouting had woke her up.

"MUM DAD…" Millie walked closer realising it was Simon "oh my days it's Simon" she said sitting on the pavement with her head in her hands.

They continued compressions until the ambulance came. It was Tazmin and Norman so they ran over with the defibrillator and shocked him but he didn't respond.

Tazmin looked at Sam and shook her head "time of death 7:42am."

Millie let out a yelp and as soon as Sam and Tom heard this they ran over and sat comforting her.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	58. Chapter 58

They took the body to the hospital morgue so Millie wouldn't have to stay with it outside her house.

Sam and Tom took Millie inside and tried to keep her calm. She kept having small panic attacks but Tom and Sam helped her keep then under control.

After an hour all of the trouble outside had been cleared up. Millie's school called and threatened to send the attendance officer round to the house if she didn't come in the following day, despite Sam telling them everything that had been happening the school had no sympathy and Sam knew Millie had to go back to school the day after her boyfriend was killed.

They spent the rest of the day trying to comfort Millie until she went for a sleep. After she woke up they continued comforting her until they all went to bed.

To Be Continued! Please Review!

Sorry this chapters a bit crap but I had to pass the day along and this seemed the best way to do it!


	59. Chapter 59

Millie was the first up and got sorted for school. When she was ready she woke Tom up who then drove her to school in his pyjamas then when he arrived home to went back to bed but within minutes Sam pulled him back out as they both had work.

Millie spent the morning alone and not doing any work in class, one of her teachers even gave her a detention for not doing her work! When it came to dinner she was fed up but bought a bun from the canteen and took it to the toilets where she stuffed it in her mouth then shoved her fingers down her throat. She found this made her feel better so got another bun and did it again. The afternoon dragged and after school she had to do the detention so sat in the class silently when she heard someone scream down the corridor so jumped out of her seat and stuck her head out the door to see a teacher laid on the floor so she ran down the corridor, the teacher who she had a detention with followed her out phoning an ambulance. When she met the teacher she noticed she had been stabbed so applied pressure on the wound until the ambulance arrived.

"Millie" Jeff said running over followed by Tazmin.

"This is Miss Heps she has a bleed that I have applied pressure to and is a little tacki" Millie told Jeff who then concentrated on the teacher.

Miss Heps was placed in the back of the ambulance and Millie came in the back as well. They arrived at the ED and Millie jumped out of the back leading the bed inside.

"Millie" Tom said running over to Millie while Zoe took the teacher in to resus.

"I had a detention for not doing my work but herd her scream and ran out to see her laid on the floor with a stab wound so I applied pressure and and took her pulse Jeff said I saved her life" Millie explained.

"Millie" Sam said noticing her stood in the ED.

"Long story short out daughter just saved a teachers life" Tom said looking at Millie proud she was his daughter.

Sam smiled and hugged Millie "you know you are one beautiful angel!"

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	60. Chapter 60

Sam and Tom finished their shift shortly after and then drove home with Millie. They arrived home and Millie sat on the couch thinking.

"You want some food super Mil's" Sam asked entering the kitchen while doing the superman pose.

"Just a cheese sandwich please" Millie replied giggling.

Sam returned 5 minutes later handing Millie the sandwich which she had even in minutes.

"Just go the toilet" Millie said walking upstairs.

She walked in to the bathroom and locked the door before kneeling down in front on the toilet then sticking her fingers down her throat.

Meanwhile down stairs Sam sat eating a salad when she head Millie vomiting "is she being sick?"

They sat silently listening for a minute then Tom nodded "I think so."

They both sat with worry on their faces then Sam ran upstairs.

"Millie" she said sitting outside the door.

"I've been sick but I'm ok" Millie shouted from inside.

"Ok I'll wait outside until you feel better" Sam said.

Millie stayed in the bathroom for 10 minutes then came out and walked in to her bedroom and laid in bed where Sam tucked her in.

Sam walked down stairs and explained to Tom what was happening.

Shortly after eating they both also went to bed after a busy day.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	61. Chapter 61

The next morning Millie got up 15 minutes earlier and stuffed her face with food before going to the toilet. She walking in to the bathroom but forgot to shut the door behind herself then started to do her usual business.

Sam heard her so got out of bed and walked to the door in time to see Millie with her fingers down her throat!

"MILLIE" Sam said running over horrified.

Millie vomited again then turned to Sam "I'm sorry I feel better after doing this."

Sam got tears in her eyes before she hugged Millie tightly.

Tom was still asleep in bed when this happened.

He woke up to find that he was the only one in the house so went back to sleep ignoring the clock.

Meanwhile Sam had taken Millie to see her friend, Nina a councillor.

Millie walked in to the office followed by Sam.

"Nina I found her this morning and I think she may have bulimia" Sam said sitting down.

"Ok can I have a few minutes with her alone please" Nina asked looking to Sam who stood up just after sitting down and left the room.

Sam sat outside and when she returned Millie wasn't there.

"Where's Millie" Sam asked returning.

"She's in the other room… this might sound harsh but I did a phsyc assessment and she needs serious help in an institute" Nina said looking at Sam sympathetically.

"What" Sam whispered with tears in her eyes.

Nina comforted her then Millie returned.

"She's explained and maybe it would be best" Millie said "I need to face my problems now… the later I leave it the worse it will be" Millie continued now having tears in her eyes "I wouldn't be in there long and when I get out I will be much better!"

Sam pulled her in to a tight, protective hug "if you think it's the best thing to do for yourself" Sam was now in hysterics.

"I will get someone to come for you now" Nina said walking out.

They remained hugging until Nina returned with 2 men in white coats who took Millie to the institute leaving Sam with Nina.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	62. Chapter 62

Sam went home as Nina advised her to talk to Tom about what was happening.

Meanwhile Millie was taken to a van where she was told to sit in the back so she did but found it a little scary as they dressed the same and they never smiled.

They arrived at the asylum and Millie was helped out the back and taken inside.

One of the men spoke "This is Millie Mould…"

Before he could continue Millie cut him off "No it's Millie Nicholls Kent."

The man continued "she will be staying here for a while and her parents may want to visit but if they phone advice against this."

The receptionist nodded and went over to Millie "come with me please" she said taking her arm and leading her down a corridor that felt like it never ended "this will be your room" she said stopping at the end of the long corridor then ushering Millie inside.

"May I have a drin…" before Millie could finish the woman had closed and locked the door.

She sat on the bed and looked around; there was nothing in the room just white walls, not even a toilet!

She banged on the door and a man came and looked through a peep hole in the door.

"Yes."

"I need the toilet" Millie said trying to look like she needed it badly but she just wanted to get out of the boring room.

The man opened the door then led her to a small room with a toilet and sink in "here you go."

"Thanks" Millie went to close the door but the man stopped her.

"We have to be with you at all times sorry" the man said following her in then closing the door "don't worry I will face the wall."

Millie did her business then stood up "done!"

"Great" the man said turning around.

"Is there somewhere brighter I can go… that rooms so dull?"

"Sure there's the library and the cool room."

"Cool room" Millie replied looking confused.

"Yeah it's like a big room where you can chill out and talk with others."

"Can we go the library I don't want to talk at the moment?"

"Sure" the man held Millie's arm and led her to the library sitting her at a table then bringing her a list of book titles "which one?"

"That one please… sorry what's your name?"

"Paul… Paul Mould."

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	63. Chapter 63

Millie looked solid at him.

"Are you ok Millie" he said looked at her strange.

"Yeah just my last name was Mould and let's just says it's not the most common sir name is it?"

"Well my Mum is horrid and does drugs anyway her daughter left her from what I head a bit ago."

"Yeah I left my mum a bit ago and moved in with my foster parents Sam and Tom."

"You're my sister" Paul said looking at her then he hugged her tight.

"I think I am" she said hugging him back.

"Don't worry though I will help you through this hard time ok?"

Millie nodded then pulled away from his hug "I want to see my mum and dad… well who you know as Sam and Tom I need them here now!"

"Ok calm down… I will see what I can do but they said you shouldn't have contact until you're settled but I think it will help you if you see them… I can work my magic!"

He left the room and the librarian had to keep an eye on Millie as none of the people there could be left alone if they weren't in their room.

He then returned 5 minutes later and sat down with a sad look on his face "sorry Millie" he shook his head then looked up smiling "so you don't believe in my magic do you?"

Millie smiled then leaned over the table hugging him making the librarian frown at her.

To Be Continued! Please Review!

Want to say a special thanks to 4444 as she if doing a great job at reviewing and helping me make the story better! :)


	64. Chapter 64

Later that day Sam and Tom arrived for the first visit, Millie asked Paul to come in and help her through the first visit.

She sat at a table waiting then saw them walking in, she jumped up and hugged them both tighter than ever before.

"I've missed you both!"

"Missed you too kiddo" Tom said running his fingers through her hair.

Sam just smiled back a little bewildered by the asylum.

They sat at a table then after 5 minutes Paul joined them "Hello I am Paul" he said shaking their hands.

They both smiled and nodded as they shook his hand.

"Mum… Dad this is my brother Paul Mould" Millie said nervously.

They both sat astounded by what Millie had just told them.

"Millie while your foster parents are here I wanted to ask you something" Paul said smiling at Millie "you should be released in a few weeks so I wondered if you wanted to move in with me?"

Everyone at the table apart from Paul's face dropped.

"WHAT" Tom shouted looking furiously at Paul.

"Tom! Look Millie if you want to you can… I'd… we'd understand" Sam said looking at Millie with sympathy.

"Paul I really do love you as you are my long lost brother but then Mum and Dad your my amazing parents who support me through everything" Millie said looking at each of them.

"Don't feel the need to rush… you have got 2 weeks left in here before you leave" Tom said looking at Millie.

"Ok… I know who I need and want to love with and it is…"


	65. Chapter 65

"Sam and Tom" Millie ended.

Sam and Tom sat at the table smiling then Sam winked at Millie.

"I'm sorry Paul but I hardly know you and I do want to see you but I can't live with you. I need Sam and Tom in my life they know me."

"It's fine" Paul said as he stood up and walked away.

They sat talking for a while until they had used up all of the visiting time. Millie said goodbye and was taken back to her dull room.

She knocked on the door "Paul" she said expecting an instant reply.

A different man came peeping through the door "yes?"

"Is Paul not there?"

"No, he isn't on tonight but will be bringing you your breakfast in the morning" the man replied smiling a little before closing the door.

Millie lay in her bed and fell asleep quickly. She was woke up the following morning with about 6 men stood around the bed, one had a needle in his hand.

"Right Millie we need to take you to the hospital for a doctor to assess you, are you going to come peacefully" the one with the injection asked.

Millie looked at the man "why wouldn't I go peacefully?"

"Because your brother has suggested you need to stay for a while longer."

"WHAT" Millie shouted as she almost had steam coming out of her ears.

"So not peacefully?"

"NO I AM NOT GOING!"

"Right gentlemen let's get to work" they forced her to lie on her front then she went drowsy.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	66. Chapter 66

Millie woke up at the hospital with a woman in her face; she couldn't see her properly as she was a little drowsy.

"Hello Millie" the person said.

She recognised the voice then she could just make out it was Nina the person Sam took her to see.

"Hi…" Millie said laid on the small bed in a privet room.

"We need to reassess you today" Nina said.

"Ok" Millie said sitting up.

Nina asked her a series of questions then stopped "Millie, why did they sedate you as you seem perfectly sane?"

"I said I didn't want to come as Paul… who's my brother said I needed to stay at the institute for longer" Millie said as a tear ran from her face.

"No you can go home tomorrow, and I recommend you talk to him, sort out the issues" Nina said wiping the tear.

"Thanks" Millie smiled at Nina then a man appeared.

"She crazy then" he asked looking to Nina.

"She's perfect and I want her back home tomorrow" Nina said scowling at the man.

He just groaned then led Millie outside and in to a van. After a 15 minute drive they arrived at the institute were Millie was placed in her room and left for a while.

The peep hole in the door opened "Millie."

Millie jumped up and ran to the door "PAUL?"

"Yep" he said looking through it.

"Sorry but I really don't think I should move in with you" Paul scowled at Millie through the door then she continued "yet… I need to know you more."

Paul smiled at Millie "really?"

"Really" Millie replied smiling.

"Great, I have to go now the old annoying woman in the room down there's shouting" Paul said before closing the peep hole shutter and walking away.

Millie sat on her bed thinking how great it would be getting to know her brother. Then she heard shouting and the fire alarm sounded. She ran trying to open the door but it was locked!

She banged on the door "anyone there please open the door!"

No one came and she could smell smoke. She went in to the corner of the room and curled herself in to a ball.

"Mum… Dad" she cried to herself.

The smoke crept inside her room and there was no way out!

She stood up then tried one last time to bang on the door "HELP!"

She heard keys turning and the door opened revealing a guard he pointed her to the fire exit through the smoke as he went to the next room.

As Millie walked out she turned looking behind her to see Paul being dragged out of the room… burnt to death!

"PAUL" she shouted as she ran towards the body.

"GET OUT OF THE BUILDING HE'S LONG GONE" the guard shouted towards her but she didn't listen and continued running.

She reached his body and burst in to tears the guard grabbed her arm and tried pulling her away but she noticed in the room he was dragged out of a letter was on the floor with her name on. She pulled out of the guards grasp and grabbed the envelope containing the letter burning her hands slightly then left the room and followed the guard outside.

"Why did you turn around" the guard asked scowling at Millie.

"Paul's my brother" she cried falling to the ground hugging the letter close to her body.

"Medic over here please" the guard shouted as he watched her fall.

The medic who ran over was Jeff who had just arrived.

"Millie" he said in horror that she had been hurt.

She looked up at him with tears running from her face "my brother was in there… he was burnt alive."

"Its ok princess… come on let's get you to the ED" he said helping her up before leading her to the ambulance.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	67. Chapter 67

"Millie we are getting the plastic's team down to discuss the options but it's most likely they will suggest skin graft" Tom said smiling trying to comfort Millie.

She looked from Sam to Tom then spoke "Paul was killed in the fire" as she said it a tear fell down her face.

Sam and Tom looked at each other in disbelief.

Tom spoke first "don't worry we will help you through this."

"We will" Sam said nodding along.

Millie smiled at them showing her appreciation but continued crying.

The plastic team came down and they all discussed options and decided skin graft was the best option so arranged to do it in an hour as they had a free slot of time.

Later in the day Millie went through the surgery and came out with her hands covered.

Sam and Tom stood waiting outside as the surgeon approached them "she's had a very successful surgery and she should be up and running in 2 weeks or so" the surgeon said before walking off.

Now all they could do was wait!

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	68. Chapter 68

It was 2 weeks later and Millie had fully recovered from the incident and even explained everything to Sam and Tom, the only thing she hadn't done was open the envelope.

Sam was in her hospital when she decided to start packing Millie's stuff up as she would be leaving in a few hours. She picked up the envelope from under the bed and handed it to Millie "open it… he wrote it for you so would want you to open it."

Millie looked at Sam then back at the envelope before carefully opening it and pulling out a piece of paper it read

'Millie,

I just wanted to say that I really do love you and I am so glad to have finally met you but I have kept a secret from you that I cannot tell you in person,

I am not your brother as I am your Dad but I will love you no matter what!

Lots of love Dad!

xxx'

Millie started crying as she realised how different this made things.

"He's my Dad" she said looking at Sam.

"Who" Sam asked not catching what she was on about.

"Paul… he's my Dad!"

Sam's face dropped as she cradled Millie in her arms.

"Well I know he will never be replaced but you have me as your Mum and Tom as your Dad and in a little while you will have a little brother or sister."

Millie smiled a little as she put her hand to Sam's stomach "it's a girl."

"How would you know" Sam asked smiling.

"I just do… a girl called Nina."

Sam smiled at Millie and hugged her tight.

"Let's finish packing and head home eh?"

Millie nodded and helped Sam pack.

When they were unpacked a nurse came saying she could leave and they all drove home.

As tom stood at the front door he said "Millie we decided you may fancy some company when we were at work so…" he opened the door and Millie walked in to see a box on the table.

She approached the box and slowly took the lid off it to reveal a puppy!

She picked the puppy up and turned to Sam and Tom "thank you!"

They both laughed then all shared a family hug!

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	69. Chapter 69

It was later in the day and Millie had decided the dog to be called Dylan.

"Dylan" Millie called standing at the other side of the room calling her new dog.

"You really sure you want to call him Dylan" Sam asked raising her eyebrow.

"I do" Millie smiled at Sam "after all he is a pug and his face looks grumpy!"

Sam laughed as she entered the kitchen she felt the baby kick harder than usual so held her stomach.

"Sam" Tom said looking at her stomach.

"This one's kicking me really hard" Sam smiled as she looked to her stomach.

"Is s…he" Tom said also smiling as he felt the baby kicking.

Sam then took a bottle of water and went sitting on the sofa.

"Mum..."

"Yeah"

"Can we please go shopping… please?"

Sam nodded smiling "I do need to but some bits for when this one arrives.

Millie helped Sam up and then they told Tom where they were going before heading out in the car.

They arrived at the shopping centre and entered Mother care.

"This pram's nice" Sam said walking over to the pram section cradling her bump.

Millie nodded then went straight to the little girl's dressed "Mum this would look great on her!"

"Mil's don't get your hopes up… she could be a he!"

They both giggled then Sam announced "I need the loo, be back in two!"

"Ok" Millie said rolling her eyes as Sam had been to the toilet at least 10 times since dinner.

Sam went in to the toilets then started to do her business when all of a sudden her waters burst!

She clutched her stomach letting out a quick "ugh."

Millie stood waiting in the shop before realising Sam had been a while so went to the toilets "Mum?"

"Millie… my waters have burst" Sam shouted from inside a cubicle, recognising Millie's voice.

"What… open the door and get to the hospital then" Millie said banging on the door.

"Thing is my pants are see through now there wet" Sam said trying not to laugh.

Millie giggled a little "who cares you're in labour and I want my sister to be born safely in hospital not in a toilet cubicle.

Sam unlocked the door and waddled out holding her stomach.

"I can't drive with contraction's we will need to call your Dad" Sam said as she frowned at Millie who was laughing at her pants.

"Ok" Millie said still giggling as she reached out her phone and dialled for Tom.

He came instantly and helped Sam in to the back of the car, with Millie by her side.

They were only 5 minutes away when Sam screamed "ITS COMING NOW!"

"What" Millie said her eyes widened.

"Well hold it in… cross your legs" Tom said as he put his foot down.

Sam tried not to laugh despite being in agonising pain.

They pulled up outside the ED.

"Jeff get the trolley over here please Sam's giving birth" Tom shouted jumping out the car and opening the back door.

Jeff rushed the trolley over followed by Tazmin.

"Hi princess… now seen this end out you before" Jeff laughed as he squinted his eyes.

"JEFF" Tazmin said hitting him.

"Well you won't be seeing it again" Sam said giving a quick smile.

"That's you told Jeffery" Tazmin smiled.

They all tried to move Sam on to the trolley but couldn't as it was too late the baby was coming there and then!

"Sam can you push on the next contraction" Tom said looking up at Sam.

She nodded then the contraction came so she pushed.

"Ok the umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby's neck so can you push even harder on the next contraction" Tom said looking worried.

After hearing this it made Sam push harder than she ever thought she could and she delivered the baby! Tom successfully removed the umbilical cord from the baby's neck and it was taken to peads resus to be reviewed as Sam was taken to resus to be sorted out.

After 10 minutes of Sam being in resus Tom entered "we have one beautiful little girl and Millie has said she is going to steal her" Tom joked smiling at his sleepy wife "get some rest yeah."

Sam nodded before interrupting "she's being called Nina… night."

"Night my beautiful army princess" Tom said as he kissed Sam on the forehead before walking out and visiting the new baby.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	70. Chapter 70

Later on Sam had been moved to the maternity ward and had been greeted by her new baby girl, Nina.

She was snuggled up with her when Millie appeared from no were.

"Hello… you were right a girl" Sam smiled.

"What's she called" Millie asked looking at the new born.

"Nina"

"Really"

"Really" Sam smiled at Millie then handed the baby to her.

"Dad's decided to work a shift so he bring in some extra money"

"We don't need extra money…" Sam looked at Millie "well with your expensive taste I suppose we do"

"Funny" Millie said rocking the baby in her arms but then a tear fell from her eye.

"I was only joking Mil's?"

"I know here" Millie said handing Nina back before dashing off.

She sat in the toilets thinking how she could never conceive a child.

Tears rolled down her face when she heard a voice "Hey I just met you and this is crazy but here's my number so call me maybe" it was Zoe singing to herself.

Millie couldn't help but giggle but soon stopped as she had been found "who's in there" Zoe asked banging on the door.

"Go away I have to sort out… my wart treatment" Millie said putting on a deep voice.

"Oh ok sorry" Zoe said before walking off.

Although she was still upset she knew it would be best to help Sam with Nina as she knew that was the closest thing to having a baby of her own she would have.

She walked back to the ward and said "Sorry Mum I just got thinking."

"Don't be sorry and don't worry you have a little sister here who needs some clothes… like that dress" Sam said smiling as she handed her £50 "get some nice clothes… for the baby not you" Sam smiled.

"Ok" Millie said smiling before walking off.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	71. Chapter 71

Millie had been shopping for 6 hours before returning with bags full of clothes. She walked on the ward and over to Sam's bed.

"Here you go" she said placing all the bags at the end of the bed.

"What! That's a lot of clothes... I gave you £50 how could you get so much stuff?" Sam said gob smacked.

"Haven't you heard of a huge shop were everything's cheep but still amazing?"

"huh" Sam looked confused.

"Primark!"

"Oh yeah" Sam smiled looking through the bags until she found a little all in one and started dressing Nina.

"I'm going to go and find Dad tell him you doing good!" Millie said smiling as she headed for the ED.

"Noel have you seen my Dad?"

"Sorry I haven't" Noel replied.

"Zoe..."

"I'm busy got a burns patient coming in" Zoe said cutting Millie off.

"Ok" Millie lowered her head and continued searching for Tom.

She looked everywhere but the gent's toilets and she wasn't going in there!

"Hey Lovie... you ok" a deep voice from behind spoke.

Millie jumped and turned around "Hi Big Mac have you seen my dad?"

"Yeah I have he is in there" Big Mac replied pointing to the gents.

"Why" Millie asked raising her eyebrow.

"Well a patient needed help and only trust's Tom... your dad."

"I've been searching for half an hour though?"

"Well this patient has a bladder problem"

"Ok" Millie said trying not to laugh at her dad's misfortune.

Then the toilet doors opened revealing Tom covered in wet patches and the patient as clean as a whistle.

Millie laughed.

"Want a hug" Tam asked smiling as he went to hug Millie.

"I'll pass on this occasion. Just come letting you know Mum and Nina are doing fine and..."

The patient slipped on his gown.

"Mr Tennent are you ok" Tom said helping him up.

"I'm fine just perfect!"

Millie looked at the elder man and could tell he wasn't ok.

"Let's get you back to cubicles" Tom said as him and Big Mac walked of helping the patient to cubicles.

Millie followed closely and waited until the man was on him own.

"Hi... I'm Millie want to talk?"

The man nodded.

"Mr Tennent right?"

"Yes but call me Henry."

"Ok Henry what's wrong... when you fell I know you hurt your self"

"Just banged my knee"

"Let me look"

Henry lifted the cover's then the gown.

"You have fractured that" Millie said after taking a glance.

"How would you know Miss Marple!"

"My mum and dad are both doctors here and I am wanting to be a doctor when I am older so have been taught by them."

"Ok... go tell that wet doctor then."

Millie snigger at his wording.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing" she relied walking over to Tom.

"Dad he had fractured his knee"

Tom looked at Millie "who?"

"Henry... Mr Tennent"

"How do you know?"

"He showed me and it was fractured... I could tell by looking."

"Ok let's have a look at him"

They walked back in to the cubicle and Tom looked at his knee.

"Yep... fractured, I'll get someone to bandage that" Tom said winking to Millie.

They exited the cubicle.

"My little girl diagnosing like a professional" Tom smiled.

"Well for one I'm not little and two..."

"Your not a girl?"

Millie hit Tom's arm giggling.

"No I'm not a professional... yet!"

They smiled at each other then headed for Sam's ward.

"How's my... little girl" Tom said looking Millie as he said little.

She giggled.

"She's fine and so am I" Sam said handing Nina to him.

He started doing his baby talk voice "hello princess..."

Both Sam and Millie started laughing.

"What" He said looking up not realising he still was doing the baby walk voice.

They then laughed even harder until Millie was crippled over with tears running down her face.

"Calm down now or we will be kicked of the ward" Tom said patting Millie on the back as he wiped the tears of laughter away.

"Ok... ok" Millie said sitting up straight.

"I love you two... three" Millie said looking up smiling at them all.

"And we all love you too" Sam said smiling.

To Be Continued! Please Review! I made this chapter happy for a change! :)


	72. Chapter 72

Later that day the doctor's were contempt that Sam and Nina were ok to go home so both got discharged.

Tom helped them in to the car then they all drove home.

"Can Nina sleep in my room" Millie asked smiling.

"Sure" Sam said smiling "but you will have to change the pooie nappies"

Millie smiled "no that's Dad's job he deals with urine at work so this won't be much different!"

"Oy... you take care of that department" he said smiling through the rear view mirror at Millie.

"Fine" she said as she looked at Nina.

They arrived home and took Nina inside and settled her in the nice new cot then all sat on the sofa.

"Mum... Dad I need to talk to you."

They both stopped and looked at Millie worried.

"Don't look worried but I just wanted to tell you now that I'm going to join the army... as a medic."

Tom's face went pale "but you could be killed out there!"

"Tom don't say that... if it's what you want. I found it... eye-opening so it could be a great experience" Sam said trying to reassure Tom and Millie.

"Good... so you don't mine?"

They both shook their heads although Tom had tears in his eyes.

"Thanks" Millie said smiling as she jumped up hugging them.

It was now late and they were all sleepy so went to bed.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	73. Chapter 73

The next morning Sam woke up and looked in Millie's room but it was empty so she went downstairs.

"Come on Nina time to sleep" Millie said rocking her.

"How long have you been up" Sam asked spotting Millie.

"About..." Millie looked at the clock "3 hours."

"What! Give her here and go get some rest" Sam said taking Millie.

"Well just an hour or so... I have to go for my army interview today" Millie said dragging herself upstairs.

Sam rocked Nina and she eventually went to sleep.

Half an hour later Tom woke up and walked downstairs.

"Have you had any sleep or has she kept you up" he asked walking over to Sam.

"I have had plenty of sleep but Millie hasn't" Sam said handing Nina to him "also she's just pooed so..."

"Thanks a bunch" Tom said laughing as he laid Millie on the changing cover.

He changed her nappy then sat on the couch snuggling her 'til she went to sleep.

Millie woke up to her alarm then got dressed and headed to the army interview.

She arrived at the interview then answerd questions and filled out forms.

"You're a perfect applicant and you can start training on Monday, so be at the training ground with your bags packed for 6:30 am" the officer said before she left and headed home.

She arrived home.

"Mum... Dad" she shouted and they were in front of her in seconds.

"So did they want you" Sam asked.

"They did I start training on Monday" Millie smiled as she hugged them both.

Tom started to cry a little but held it in for Millie's sake.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	74. Chapter 74

Monday came fast and Millie was awake at 4 getting sorted and making sure she had packed everything.

Sam and Tom got up early as well so they could say goodbye and Tom could take her to the grounds.

Tom dropped her off then drove home.

"Hello cadets" a tall man said as he walked over towards the soon to be army medics "Button up your top properly" he shouted walking past a young man. He then reached Millie "Why isn't your hair back and why are you wearing make-up?"

"I... I" she was cut off.

"No excuses just do it Miss..."

"Mould and if you would let me fini..."

"excuse me" he said frowning.

"I would have finished if you hadn't cut me off again as I was saying I wasn't aware you needed to tie your hair back and I though make-up was allowed as it says no where in the rules about it!"

"Go over there and face that wall" the army man shouted back to Millie.

She walked over and faced the wall muttering to herself "stupid idiot."

After the man had done introducing himself he sent of the other's to unpack and headed for Millie.

"Not ever have I had a student be so rude" he said turning her around.

"Well you need confidence if you want to be in the army" Millie replied.

"Well that's true but attitude is not required"

"Well you have that with me so deal with it" Millie said as she saluted him before marching of to find a room.

"Oh were finished are we" he shouted towards her.

"Yep" she shouted back not turning to look at him.

She found an empty room and started un packing. When she had finished she looked around.

"Miss Mould" a voice shouted from behind.

She turned around and saw the man from before.

"What Mr...?"

"Sargent Cole and I would like to say you are being warned by me now that if you step out of line again you will have a bad mark on your record."

"How old are you?"

"19 why?"

"Because I'm 16" Millie said smiling.

They came close to each other and their lips touched. Neither of them pulled away and then their lips remained locked together.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	75. Chapter 75

They continued kissing, and then walked hand in hand in to Millie's new room.

They fell to the bed as they kissed each other before they went under the covers.

A little later they both appeared from under the covers.

"That was nice Millie" he said smiling at her.

"It was Cole" she replied smiling.

"Ken" he replied smiling.

"Hi Ken want to go for a ride?"

"Don't I hate that song and it got sung to me daily at school!"

"But… I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world!"

Ken couldn't help but laugh "no you're an army girl in an army world"

Millie laughed then they realised it was dinner time so both got sorted and walked hand in hand to the canteen where they sat down together and ate their meals.

"Want me to show you round" he asked as they both finished eating.

"Sure" she said smiling.

"Follow me Barbie" he laughed as they excited and headed for the training grounds.

"Here is where you will be working tomorrow… fixing people" he smiled at Millie.

"Great… can I fix you for anything?"

"Well my feet are really sore maybe they need a massage."

"Actually you have some food right here" Millie said kissing him lightly.

They smiled at each other then headed of exploring the area.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	76. Chapter 76

It was later in the day and they had been all over the area when they spotted someone laid in the grass, they both ran over.

"Hello can you hear me" Millie asked shaking body "keep track of her pulse and I need to see if she's bleeding" Millie said looing over her body then reaching her leg she lifter the pants to reveal a wound.

"Millie what's that" Ken asked looking.

"It's… it's a fake wound" she said looking confused.

Then the body sat up laughing but making both of them jump.

"Well done Millie" Ken said as he joined the body laughing.

"Huh" she said looking confused.

"It was a test… you passed" the woman said smiling.

"Ok" she said standing up then walking off.

"Barbie wait up" Ken shouted following her.

"Thanks for making me look like a fool" Millie said speeding up.

"It was part of the test to put you ahead of everyone… I did it for your sake" Ken said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Ok but…"

Their lips locked again and his hands held her tight.

"Want to stay in my room tonight" Ken asked smiling.

Millie nodded then they walked to a shed.

"Why are you outside a shed" Millie asked looking to Ken.

He didn't respond but opened the door revealing a golf cart.

"Want to travel in style… after all you're my Babie?"

Millie smiled then grabbed his hand running to the golf cart then getting inside.

They drove back to his room then spent the night together.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	77. Chapter 77

A month passed and their relationship grew stronger. Millie was restricted to contact with Sam and Tom as they head to treat it like they were out in Afghanistan.

"Barbie…" Ken said nudging Millie.

"Yeah"

"We need to go you have your final test in… 30 minutes"

"WHAT" Millie shouted jumping up, dashing off getting ready.

When she was ready she headed for the tent where she would have her final exam before going to Afghanistan.

She successfully completed her exam and returned to Ken.

"I have passed and am the best in the group" Millie shouted running in to the room jumping on Ken.

"Well done Barbs" he said as he hugged her tight.

"Thanks" she said returning the hug.

"I love you" Ken said for the first time making happy tears form in Millie's eyes.

"I love you too" she replied kissing him.

"I need to pack… your meeting my mum and dad later" she said as she walked out the door.

"Sure" he said blowing her a kiss as she left.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	78. Chapter 78

An hour later Millie was packed up and so was Ken.

"Ready to meet them" Millie asked Smiling.

Ken nodded as they all excited.

Sam ran over hugging Millie closely followed by Tom who was carrying the car seat with Nina in.

"I've missed you" Millie said hugging them tight.

"Hi…" Ken said smiling.

"Oh Mum, Dad this is Ken… my boyfriend"

"Oh… hi Ken I'm Sam and this is Tom.

Tom shook his hand and smiled.

Then all of a sudden the trumpets sounded and made everyone jump apart from Ken who knelt down on one knee.

"Bar… Millie would you do me the honour of becoming my wife" Ken said smiling as the trumpets continued forcing everyone to look at them.

Millie stood there her face pail with fear as she looked in to Ken's eyes "I will" she said placing the ring on her finger.

Ken jumped up hugging her then the trumpets stopped.

"Let's have a look" Sam asked as Millie showed off her ring.

"Wait… aren't you mad that I'm getting engaged and you have only met Ken once" Millie asked looking to Tom.

"Who say's we only met him one" he replied.

Millie looked to Ken.

"I knew they worked at the ED so went there and asked permission" Ken said as he kissed her lightly.

"I love you Ken"

"I love you too Barbie"

Tom and Sam looked at each other smiling as they tried not to laugh at Millie's nickname.

"Let's head home yeah" Sam said tapping Millie and Ken out of there stare.

"Actually we have other transport Mum" Millie said smiling as an officer drove the golf cart around the corner to the couple.

They jumped inside then golf cart and drove home followed by Tom, Sam and Nina in the car.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	79. Chapter 79

They arrived home to be greeted Dylan the puppy who was now a lot bigger!

"Hi baby" Millie said stroking him "Ken this is Dylan"

"Hi Dylan" he said waiving, he then put on a random voice "hi Ken, it's great to meet you"

Millie laughed.

He continued "this is Barbie my owner"

Then the door opened revealing Sam, Tom and Nina.

"So you have met Dylan" Sam said smiling as she put Nina's car seat down.

"Yeah, he's lovely" Ken said smiling.

"Mum, Dad we have something to tell you both" Millie said smiling on the inside but looking serious on the outside.

"Yeah" Sam said sitting down followed by Tom.

"Me and Ken are going to Afghanistan in 2 days. They said they need 2 medics out there ASAP and we are the ones they want."

Tom's eyes watered as he started thinking about what could happen.

"Well done Mil's" Sam said as she stood up hugging her "I remember what it felt like being told I was going out for my first tour."

"Me too" Ken said smiling.

"So you have been out already" Sam asked looking at him.

"Yeah me and my friend Phil Hues was in training and then did a tour together"

"Phil Hues as in Mojo Man" Sam asked as she recognised the name.

"Yeah Mojo, but he stepped on an IED and lost his leg" Ken said looking to the ground.

"But he's ok now" Sam asked worried.

"Yeah just now he works in an office answering the phone telling people that their internet's down."

"Ok" Sam said as she looked to the ground thinking of what could have happened.

"Anyway, I'm packing now so I have pictures and other bits with me" Millie said dashing off upstairs.

It was later in the evening when there was a bang from upstairs so Sam, Tom and Ken ran up looking to see Millie sat on the floor holding her ankle.

"I think it's just bruised, I just banged it on the leg of the bed when I tripped over my shoe" Millie said squinting from the pain.

"You sure you're ok" Tom asked.

Millie nodded before pulling herself up and packing the rest of her bags but with help from everyone.

They then all went to bed as they had spent the day sorting through Millie's stuff and talking army.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	80. Chapter 80

After spending yesterday packing for the army they all decided it would be nice if they went for a walk in the park as it was a nice day. Ken drove all of them in the golf cart, Nina being held in Tom's arms.

When they arrived at the park Millie spotted an ice cream van.

"Want an ice cream anyone" Ken asked reaching his wallet out of his back pocket.

Everyone nodded so they each got an ice cream and sat eating it.

"Mum can I hold Nina" Millie asked smiling.

Sam nodded and handed Nina to her.

"I'm going to change her nappy she's a little smelly" Millie said taking the diaper bag and heading to the toilets.

They had a lovely day out but then realised it was getting late and Millie and Ken had to be up early for the plane so headed home and went to bed.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	81. Chapter 81

They woke up at 3 am the following morning; Millie didn't bother waking Sam or Tom as she knew they needed rest.

"Ready" Ken asked smiling at Millie.

She nodded; they grabbed their bags, Millie left a note on the table and then they took a taxi to the army plane.

They boarded the plane and Millie's eyes watered a little but Ken comforted her.

They had a long flight ahead of them and Millie vomited when they set off and landed.

"Let's get of this plane shall we" Ken said taking Millie's hand.

She nodded "can I share a room with you or do I have to stay in one with other female medics?" Millie asked holding his hand as they left the plane.

"You get to share if you want" Ken replied reassuring Millie "smile Barbie we are in Afghanistan and can do what we want to… fight for our county"

"I know but I just miss them"

They were marked as arrived and Sargent Cole was shown to his own luxury privet room what he now shared with Millie.

They unpacked then were sent out straight away to check on a small building that had recently been bombed.

They arrived outside the building "ready" Ken said looking behind him at Millie.

She nodded and they opened the door then checked inside but there was no casualties so all headed out.

Millie was at the back of the building when they were all exciting but she noticed a hand so went to pull it, it was a fake hand so she put it down and went to walk out a few paces behind Ken.

She reached the door when all of a sudden it shut in front of her revealing a tall, muscular man.

He spoke "hello missy"

Millie pulled a gun out "move and release me now"

The man pulled out a gun after seeing Millie's.

"Put it down" Millie shouted.

"No… if you want to be released I demand 10,000 AFN"

Millie held the gun to him when there was someone banging on the door shouting, she could tell it was Ken's voice.

"Don't even think about shooting" the man said scowling.

Millie's finger went over the trigger and she released it but so did the man, he was hit in the chest causing him to be killed immediately but the bullet he shot at Millie hit her leg.

She pulled herself to the door nudging it open allowing Ken and other people to rush inside.

"Millie" Ken said his eyes had widened and his hands were shaking.

A different medic started to work on her leg as other officers went in search of a body board. They returned shortly with a board and the helicopter had landed nearby. They took her on the helicopter then back to base where she was sedated for the bullet to be removed. Ken had to continue patrolling the area where she was shot.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	82. Chapter 82

Millie had the bullet removed successfully and then her travel back to Holby was arranged.

Ken entered the small room where she lay "Hi Barbie… you didn't fancy staying long did you" he joked walking over to her bed.

"I want to stay help out but they won't let me" Millie moaned.

"Well it's probably best if you go back to Holby and get better"

"You're not coming back with me"

Ken shook his head "I can't but they have decided they can send me home in 3 months instead of 6 as the other Sargent has decided he will do the extra 3 months"

Millie smiled "great…"

"I'll leave you to rest" Ken said before kissing her head and leaving to do his last patrol before bed.

Millie slept through until the morning when she was woken up by her bed being wheeled outside and on to the airplane.

"Wait… I need to say goodbye to Ken" Millie shouted as her bed was left inside the plane.

Then all of a sudden from around the corner Ken appeared running on to the plane.

"Hi Barbie… don't worry about me and concentrate on getting better ok"

"Ok" Millie said with tears in her eyes "I love you"

"I love you too" Ken said before kissing her and running off the plane.

The plane's doors where shut then it set off, Ken stood watching as his fiancé was being transported home.

He couldn't help but think that it could be the last time he saw her.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	83. Chapter 83

Millie vomited on the plane again and hoped she wouldn't need to go on one in her current condition ever again as she got treated like an invalid. The plane landed at the army plane base where all of the people who were in beds got wheeled off and taken to the hospital in waiting ambulances. Millie was the last to be placed in an ambulance as she was the least seriously injured.

Each one of the patients got taken through the ED to be registered on the system then to various wards.

Millie was wheeled through the ED doors where Sam was the person waiting.

"Millie" she said in shock as no one had told her or Tom she had been injured.

"I'm fine Mum… just got shot in the leg" she said smiling happily that her mum was there.

"Right you're staying in resus instead of going to a ward" Sam said directing the paramedics.

"But…"

"No but's I'm keeping my eye on you" Sam said looking very serious.

"Does Dad know I'm back?"

Sam shook her head before dashing off in search of Tom.

"TOM" Sam shouted as she could see him in a cubicle.

He turned looking at her smiling then he walked over,

"Yes" he said before noticing Millie in resus "why's she here and not in Afghanistan"

"She was shot but is fine just needs to be kept under obs for a while"

"Ok… I'm going to go sit with her for a bit" Tom said walking in to resus.

"Dad" Millie said smiling.

"Hi, Mil's how are you feeling"

"Fine… I need to talk to you"

"Ok" Tom said sitting down next to the bed.

"I was shot by a man who tried holding my hostage, I pulled my gun out to protect myself when he also revealed a gun. "I shot him at the same time as he shot me but he didn't have the best aim" Millie's eyes watered "I killed him"

"Don't think like that Millie… you were doing what was in the best interest for your team" Tom said as he hugged her.

"But…" Millie couldn't continue from crying so much.

"Shh it's ok"

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	84. Chapter 84

Over the next few days Millie's condition improved.

She was sat in her hospital bed (that was still in resus because Sam's clinical lead she gets away with this) her phone vibrated, it was an unknown number but she answered anyway.

"Hello" she said as she answered the phone.

The voice at the other end began to talk and Millie's eyes watered; she then hung up and started to have a panic attack making the machines beep like mad.

Tom ran in seeing Millie gasping for breath he placed the oxygen mask around her face and comforted her.

"Millie" Sam said walking in as Tom had paged her.

"She's fine just a panic attack" Tom said looking to Sam.

"Why did you have a panic attack" Sam asked confused.

Millie removed the mask as her breathing was returning to normal "the army called, it's Ken" Millie paused for a moment as tears ran down her face "he's been seriously injured and may not survive."

Sam's whole body drooped in fear but she pulled herself back together and attempted to comfort Millie.

"He's being boarded on the plane at 11am and is being brought here" Millie said as she was snuggled within Sam and Tom.

"Well at least he can be here with you" Tom said rubbing her back.

She nodded but continued to sob.

She eventually cried herself to sleep and Sam and Tom left continuing with work.

When their shift ended they both sat and eventually fell asleep in chairs next to Millie's bed.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	85. Chapter 85

They all got woke up the next morning as there was a loud bang with the resus doors being flung open and Ken was wheeled in.

Sam and Tom instantly jumped up and started treating him.

Tom walked over shortly after and stood looking at Millie "he's going to loose one of his legs… it's too far gone"

"Ok… but otherwise he's ok"

"Yeah" Tom said as he sat back down comforting Millie.

They then wheeled Ken off and in to the lift.

"Ken" Millie shouted trying to get out of bed.

"Millie stay laid down… he's going to surgery to have the leg amputated" Tom said.

Millie's eyes watered, then all of a sudden she felt a pain in her stomach so clutched her side catching Tom's attention.

"Millie" he said standing up pressing the buzzer "can I get some help in here!"

Zoe came running in "what's wrong"

"Stomach pains… you thinking doppler?"

Zoe nodded then a nurse came in with one.

"This may be cold" Tom said squirting the gel on her stomach then running the scanner over.

"Tom is that…" Zoe was cut off.

"It can't be" Tom said "it is"

Zoe turned to Millie "you're pregnant somehow"

Millie smiled "the baby's ok though"

"Yeah" Tom said smiling.

"I'll you and Pop for a chat" Zoe said sniggering as she walked out.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	86. Chapter 86

"Dad… I was thinking if I'm pregnant I can't go back to the army can I"

"No" Tom said shaking his head.

A tear dropped from Millie's face.

"Hey… don't cry you're pregnant and anyway instead of going back you can stay with me" Tom said stroking her hair.

She giggled a little "yeah… Pop"

"Oy that's Grandad Kent"

"Fine…"

"Anyway I will go see if there's some news on Ken" Tom said before exciting resus and going in the lift.

He returned half an hour later and sat beside Millie who was now asleep.

Her eyes flicked then she woke up "D-dad" she said nudging Tom.

"Hi princess, they have amputated but he is fine"

Millie smiled with relief then frowned again "just fine…"

"No… extravagant" Tom said smiling.

Sam then entered.

"Hi, just had a call letting us know that Ken is out of surgery and is doing fine" Sam said winking at Millie.

Tom and Millie burst out laughing.

Sam looked confused "huh… did I d=say something wrong"

"No" Tom said still laughing "but it's just I thought he was extravagant"

"Ok…" Sam said standing beside Millie's bed "you're going home later on today so To… your dad will be staying with you for a week or so"

"Great" Millie said pulling Sam towards her then snuggling with her.

Sam then left leaving them alone.

"Why didn't you tell her you're pregnant?"

"I… I'm not keeping it" Millie said with her eyes watering.

"What! You somehow managed to conceive and there is a very small chance it won't happen again but yet you're going to have an abortion"

"Sorry but I want to focus on Ken… he's going to need help"

"Well that's why you have me and your mum" Tom said placing his hand on her shoulder.

Then all of a sudden someone was rushed in through the resus doors.

"I best go help out after all I have had a 3 hour lunch break" Tom said walking off.

Millie lay there thinking about the baby, unsure to keep it, she thought of the fact that Ken's going to be struggling but then thought how it could be the only chance she would get to conceive.

Will she keep the baby?

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	87. Chapter 87

She decided to go for a wander to clear her mind so got in the lift and ended up on a ward, she noticed a man in a bed in a small privet room so she stuck her head around the door.

"Hi can I come in" she said looking to the man.

"Sure" he said looking confused.

"I'm Millie" she smiled at the man.

He got out of bed and walked towards Millie holding his hand out to shake her hand.

Her eyes widened then she pushed him over thinking he was trying to hurt her.

The machines he had attached to him started beeping making people run in the room.

Tom had noticed Millie go for a walk and decided to find her so worked his was upstairs until he reached the ward where the buzzers were sounding. He walked to the room and noticed Millie stood in the corner shaking.

"Millie come here" he called as Millie noticed him but couldn't move with fright so he walked in to the room and helped her out.

"I… I didn't mean to hurt him, he was going to hurt me" she said looking Tom in the eyes.

"It's ok… you were scared so tried to protect yourself" Tom replied looked in to the room.

"I need to go clear my mind" Millie said brushing Tom off and running just in time to catch the lift. She pressed the top button then when it stopped got on the last ward, then saw to steps to the roof so walked up them. She stood looking over the edge seeing how high it was didn't scare her, it helped her realise she was on top of the world; she could do what she wanted.

"Millie" Tom said seeing her standing on the edge "don't jump!"

Millie hadn't even thought of jumping off until he said it. She stepped forward and balanced on the edge.

"Millie please don't" Toms hands were shaking "don't you think Ken would be traumatised enough after losing a leg he couldn't lose you."

Millie stopped thinking of jumping and then thought about how Ken would feel and about the baby she had surprisingly conceived.

"Please Mil's come here" Tom said holding his arms out.

She looked to him then stood thinking…

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	88. Chapter 88

"If I jump I could be happy in heaven" Millie said looking down.

"But if don't you could live with Ken and your new baby" Tom said instantly.

"My baby" Millie said stepping back "if I jump it's me and the baby gone"

"Yeah" Tom said focused on Millie.

She stopped and ran over to Tom then held him tight.

"I'm so sorry… I didn't know what to do"

"It's ok, I understand" Tom said hugging her tight.

He led her inside then back to resus where Sam was waiting.

"Where did you two go" she said looking at Millie.

"Just somewhere different for a change of scenery" Tom said helping a fragile Millie back in to bed.

"Well Ken's doing well and is awake" Sam said stroking Millie's hair.

"Can I see him?"

"Not yet, he needs to rest"

Millie sighed "oh Mum I have some news… I'm pregnant"

Sam stood in shock "you can't be"

"Well I am but I'm going to have an abortion so I can look after Ken"

"Well I understand why you want to but it could be the only chance you get to have a baby"

"Well it's my body and my life"

Sam sighed then left her bedside.

"You're coming home tonight" Tom said smiling at her.

"Now… I need to sort out the abortion" Millie hesitated then continued "I'm going to have it privet so it's… a secret"

"You're not going home yet… rest until my shifts over then you can come home with me"

Millie nodded then Tom left continuing his shift.

As soon as Tom had finished he went to resus where Millie was dressed and packed up for coming home then they met Sam and all drove home together.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	89. Chapter 89

The next morning they all went to the hospital as Sam and Tom worked a shift Millie sat with Ken.

He woke up shortly after she arrived.

"Hey Barbie" he said smiling.

"Hi… I have some news"

"Yes" Ken said looking serious.

"I'm pregnant"

"That's amazing"

"Yeah" Millie groaned trying to sound happy.

"I love you"

"Love you too" they kissed then Millie went for a walk.

She successfully made her way to the clinic where she had an abortion then she returned to Ken's bed side.

"Ken, I went to the toilet and I had blood, miscarriage" Millie lied trying to explain.

"Ok, don't worry we can try again" Ken said with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be you can't help it"

"Ok" Millie said before kissing him and heading to the ED. She stepped out of the lift.

"Right Millie can you bandage up Mrs Hargreaves hand in bed 2 please" Tom said handing her some notes.

"Why me, I don't work here"

"You do for now, after all you need to be up and down exercising your leg!"

Millie groaned then headed for the cubicle where she bandaged up Mrs Hargreaves hand then moved on to the next patient.

She stepped in to the cubicle "Hello I am Millie and I will be your doctor today"

"Hi, I'm Lisa" the woman lying on the bed replied.

"Ok so what's the problem?"

"I think I'm miscarrying"

Millie's eyes widened then she stepped outside not saying a single word, she put the notes on the desk in reception and headed for the toilets.

She sat singing under her breath to herself "rock a bye baby on the tree top…" as she sung she couldn't stop thinking about her childhood.

"Hello" a familiar voice shouted "everything ok?"

Millie froze on the spot, it was Sam.

"Hello" Sam spoke again stopping outside Millie's cubicle.

"Mum…"

"Millie what you doing in there"

"I've had the abortion"

"What! Without anyone being there"

"Yeah, I needed to do it on my own"

"Ok, come out hunny I bet you need a hug"

"Ok" Millie excited the cubicle then held Sam tight.

"I shouldn't have done it" Millie said then she clutched her stomach.

"Millie, what's wrong?"

Millie didn't respond so Sam ran to the door shouting for help.

Zoe ran in with a trolley "what's happened"

"She had been for an abortion and that's all I know" Sam answered "GET TOM!"

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	90. Chapter 90

Tom ran in within seconds "what's going on"

"Stomach cramps but they must have been bad because she couldn't stand up or even talk to me" Sam replied as they all lifted her on to a bed.

"You know she took the abortion pill" Sam said as she looked to a now horrified Tom.

"We need a doppler in here now" Tom shouted stroking Millie's hand.

A nurse rushed in with one and Tom quickly scanned her stomach, he froze.

"Tom… what's wrong" Sam asked unable to see the screen.

"Look" he said turning the screen.

"Is that…" Zoe said staring then pausing.

Sam interrupted her "is it me or is that conjoined twins?"

Tom nodded then turned to Millie who was barely conscious "don't worry princess but it seems you're 5 months pregnant and its 2 babies not one but they're conjoined."

Millie groaned showing she had heard them.

"Don't worry though we will have to take you to surgery and have a suzerain and see how badly they are joined" Tom said then the bed was wheeled to surgery.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	91. Chapter 91

Millie was in surgery for a long time then was taken to intensive care.

"Millie" Sam said nudging her, hoping for a response.

"Mum" Millie groaned.

"Princess you have had a suzerain and…" Sam stopped and wiped her eye "one of them died, the little girl but the little boy is doing really well"

Millie's eyes watered "I can't keep it"

"Yes you can! Me and Tom and even Ken can help you, your little boy needs you" Sam stroked Millie's hair.

"Ok… can I have a drink I'm thirsty" Millie said looking at Tom.

"Sure" he said poring the water.

"Not water… its boring! Do they have a costa coffee around here" Millie smiled and flashed her eye lashed at Tom.

"Fine" Tom said before walking off and returning shortly with a hot chocolate.

"Thanks" Millie said taking a sip.

Shortly after her new son was brought in the room.

"Want to hold him" Sam said raising her eyebrows.

Millie shook her head.

"Come on Mill's" Tom said holding the baby.

She turned around looking away from the baby.

"Fine we'll go" Tom said placing the baby in the crib before him and Sam left.

The baby started crying and Millie couldn't help but cradle it, it felt natural for her.

"Come on baby blue" she said cradling him.

He continued to cry but she continued to cradle him.

"You need some milk" Millie said slipping out her breast placing it to his lips, he suckled and stopped crying.

Then Tom walked in and turned around quickly facing the other way.

"So you decided to hold him?"

"Yeah, not him Paul" Millie said smiling as she covered herself up "it's ok to turn around now"

Tom turned around "that's nice, after…" he didn't need to finish as Millie nodded.

They sat hugging until Millie and Paul had fallen asleep so Tom placed Paul in the crib and headed home.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	92. Chapter 92

The following day Millie woke up and decided to go and see Ken and show him their creation. She got out of the bed and the nurses let her borrow a small pram so she could see Ken.

She entered his room "hi Ken"

"Hi…" he was going to continue then noticed the pram "is that"

Millie nodded "baby Paul Cole" she said smiling "want to hold him?"

Ken nodded then Millie placed him in his arms.

"He's amazing… our little soldier"

"Ken… there's something else. He was a conjoined twin, the other one a little girl, Emma dies when they separated them" a tear fell from Millie's face but she wiped it away and focused on her little soldier.

"Well she won't be in any pain where she is" Ken said snuggling up with Paul.

She nodded and smiled "we make one cute little family"

"We do" Ken smiled as he placed a kiss on Paul's head then one on Millie's lips.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	93. Chapter 93

When visiting was over Millie went back to her small room and rested with her son in his crib.

The next morning she was woken up by Paul crying so she slumped herself up and lifted him out of the crib before beginning to feed him.

Sam entered and sat beside her "So they have decided to discharge you and I'm sorry but the army have decided they want to end your services"

"They ended my life not my services" Millie said pointing to her stitched up leg.

"Don't be silly, it will heal then you can start working at the hospital! Don't worry though I'll send you out on all of the calls to abseil and go in to caves"

"Thanks" Millie smiled.

They sat talking for a while then a doctor came telling them she had been discharged so Sam took her and Paul home.

She walked in the front door "Tom, I'm home… with my little soldier"

"Great" he shouted running downstairs.

He hugged Millie then took Paul and started to make him march "1, 2, 3, 4!"

Millie laughed "he's going to make one amazing kid! Anyway where's Nina?"

Tom placing Paul in the baby chair then went to the pram in the corner and lifter Nina out "she loved the hospitals nursery!"

"Well she's been spending lots of time there hasn't she" Millie replied.

"Yes she has!"

"She can stay with me not instead of going there!"

"NO! You need to rest so both of them will be going the nursery"

"What!"

"Free care… don't complain" Tom smiled.

Millie smiled realising he was joking "right! Do you think these 2 will date" she said pointing to Nina and Paul.

"NO! That would make their kids inbred!"

Millie laughed. They spent the rest of the day chatting with Sam and Tom and changing nappies! Before they knew it the day was over and they were all tucked up in bed!

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	94. Chapter 94

A week passed and Millie was recovering well, Ken had been discharged from the hospital and had been accepted by the army to work recruiting members. Paul and Nina had made best friends and Sam and Tom were surprisingly enjoying work as there was a new porter who kept falling over then getting up and walking off like everything was normal.

"Ready for work" Tom shouted as him and Sam waited at the bottom of the stairs for Millie as today was the day she came to work in the ED.

"Yeah, coming now" she replied plodding downstairs then grabbing Paul in his car seat.

Sam and Tom sat in the front then Millie sat in the back in the middle of the two car seats.

"Wonder if Ken will recruit anyone today" Millie said trying to brighten up the boring car journey.

Sam groaned as she couldn't speak from being half asleep.

Tom smirked "hope so…"

The rest of the car journey was silent. They pulled up outside the ED then Sam took the babies to the nursery before all of them got on with work.

The phone rang so Sam answered "hello Holby City's Emergency Department"

After a minute she hung up "Millie your needed" she said looking to an excited Millie.

Millie ran in to the staff room to get changed then ran out minutes later.

"Ready" she said to Dixie and Jeff who stood waiting.

They jumped in to the ambulance and arrived at the call 10 minutes later. They had been called to an attempted plane bombing where the wing and a wheel had been knocked off.

"Can I get a doctor over here please" a man shouted as a casualty lay on the floor.

Millie ran over and began examining the patient then she turned looking to the plane and realised there was somebody inside!

"Dixie take over here please" she said jumping up and heading for the airplane.

"Millie! Don't go in there" Dixie screamed running towards Millie then realising it was too late she was going in weather she liked it or not! Dixie went to the casualty and continued his care.

Millie entered the plane "Hello… I know someone's here… I saw you."

There was a groan.

"I heard you see… keep making noises I will find you."

The person continued to groan and weep hoping Millie would find them.

Then there was a loud crash as seats from the other side of the plane fell as their hinges had given way. Millie dodged the seats.

"Come on… keep making noises as loud as you can" Millie shouted.

The groaning continued.

Millie held on to the side of what looked like a door but it fell over making her wobble on her feet then the plane crashed to its side making a drinks trolley hit Millie in the stomach knocking her over!

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	95. Chapter 95

Millie groaned as she felt the trolley be lifted off her.

"It's ok Millie" a familiar voice said.

Millie's eyes fluttered "there's someone else on bored"

"We know… he's gone… we were too late."

Millie was lifted on to a stretcher and in to the back of the ambulance. The lights were bright in the back of the ambulance making Millie squint.

"Dixie… I need to go"

"No you need to be checked over; you were hit by the beer trolley"

"No… I need to go"

"Oh" Dixie realised what she meant and grabbed a bed pan.

"Too late… sorry Dixie I couldn't help it"

"It's ok… we had an old man in here before who went to the toilet… on Jeff"

Millie laughed then stopped as it hurt a little "well bet he enjoyed that"

Jeff then shouted through to them "I did my favourite was when a young girl aged 15 vomited on me… twice, I think her name was Millie."

Millie and Dixie chuckled. They arrived at the ED shortly after and Millie was wheeled inside.

"Right Mrs you best be put in resus" Tom said walking over.

"Right" Millie said rolling her eyes as she knew she just needed to be observed for a little in a cubicle.

Jeff and Dixie wheeled her inside resus then helped her on to the bed. Then Millie retched.

"Not going to be sick on me again are you" Jeff joked as he held a sick bowl in front of Millie.

Millie chucked then vomited, a little bit went on Jeff's finger.

"That's for that princess! Well we best be off" Jeff said while placing the sick bowl on the table and heading out alongside Dixie.

"Any abdo pains" Tom asked looking to Millie.

"Well no, not like a drinks trolley landed on my stomach"

"Oy less sarcasm more pain" Tom said smiling.

"So you want me to be in pain"

"Maybe I do if you vomit on my good friend Jeff"

"Well I can't help that"

"You can! I'm sure of it, every time you see him it when you're bleeding or vomiting"

"You have a point; maybe I should just be put in a giant ball so I can't injure myself"

Tom laughed then wrote in her notes "right obs every 30 minutes for you"

"Ok" Millie smiled.

"Don't worry though you will be ship shape and breast feeding tomorrow"

Millie laughed then laid back to catch some sleep in her hospital bed.

Meanwhile Jeff had been to his locker where he had a prank set… a vomit one! He took some fake vomit and snuck to Millie's bed side where he placed some in her hair. Tom and Dixie stood laughing wondering how she would react as she always made sure her hair was perfect.

To Be Continued! Please Review! :3 Decided to make this chapter a little happier even though Millie is on hospital once again! Ha ha ha ha XD Enjoy!


	96. Chapter 96

Millie woke up half an hour later and screamed when she felt some gooey wet stuff in her hair.

Jeff entered "well I decided it was time for me to be sick on you"

"Oh my days! Thanks a bunch"

"No problem princess"

"This isn't actual vomit is it?"

"Erm…"

Millie grabbed some cloth off the side a wiped it off trying not to squirm.

Jeff set off walked out then turned looking to Millie "never seen fake sick?"

Millie giggled despite being annoyed then continued wiping off the gooey stuff.

Tom then entered "so you liked Jeff's prank?"

Millie just scowled at him then flicked some of the fake sick at him.

"Oy" Tom shouted jumping out of the way "feeling better?"

Millie nodded "I just need to go home now"

"No, you're staying in overnight for obs"

"No Dad I need to be with Paul"

"No Millie you need to be kept under observation… after all you are one strange species so we could discover a new syndrome you may have"

Millie smirked at Tom then Sam entered.

"Why you back in here" she said smiling at Millie.

"I hurt myself going in to a broken plane and now Dad says I have to stay in overnight for obs"

"You do after all you never know what might happen"

Millie smirked then went in to a daydream as Sam and Tom discussed a patient.

"Millie… hello" Tom said tapping her on the shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry having a daydream"

"Ok well Big Mac is going to take you for a walk because you look bored out of your mind"

"Great" Millie said smiling as jumped out of bed.

"Where too Millie" Big Mac asked as he set off round the corner.

Tom waved them off then continued with a different patient.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	97. Chapter 97

Big Mac took Millie in to the canteen where he bought her a sandwich.

"Here you go doc... I know the hospital food is horrid and you have probably got bored of it" he said handing her the sandwich.

"Yeah I have but I just want to go home now and I'm Millie not doc" Millie smiled and got one in reaturn.

"Ok... well you eat that up then I will take you somewhere exciting!"

Millie finished the sandwich then Big Mac wheeled her off to the store cupboard.

"Really we are going in to the store cupboard"

"Well this isn't just any old store cupboard its the one with a kettle and biscuits in"

"Sounds good" Millie smiled as Big Mac wheeled her in and started to make the cups of tea.

"Here you go" he said handing her the biscutes and the tea.

"Thanks... you really do know how to brighten up my day"

"Well I have always been a charmer with the ladies"

"Well sorry Mac but this lady is taken" Millie flashed his her engagement ring.

"Wow... thats got..." Big Mac counted the numerous diamonds "12 whopping diamonds!"

Millie giggled as he counted then duked her biscute in to her tea.

They sat drinking many cups of tea until they had ran out of biscutes.

"Right Millie time to go back to bed I think" Big Mac said as he looked at the clock realising they had been away from the ED for 3 hours.

Millie groaned then Big Mac wheeled her back to the bed in resus.

"So where have you been" Tom said smiling as Millie got in to bed.

"My que to leave" Big Mac smiled to Millie then pushed the wheel chair out avoiding eye contact with Tom as he knew he had been gone too long.

"Well he took me to the canteen and gave me a sandwich then he took me to..." Millie stopped to think of a name for the storecupboard so Big Macs biscutes would remain hidden "see Rose a girl I met on the ward before, then came back here"

"So that took you 3 hours... and you didn't get any of Big Mac's biscutes?"

Millie smiled.

"Well if anyone is annoyed or has had an argument or simpaly needs to talk he takes them to his 'Cupboard' and gives them numerous cups of tea and too many biscutes" Tom continued.

"Ok maybe we didn't go and see Rose but I did have a good time"

"Well thats what matters" Tom smiled before looking at Millie seriously.

"What" she said looking at his face.

"Just your face... you have something" he said pointing to her cheek.

"What! I've been around the hospital with something on my face!"

Tom stood trying not to laugh as Millie rubbed at her cheek then saw as a bit of tune had some how stuck to her face.

"Hungry" she said holding it towards Tom making him laugh more.

"No thanks Mil's... I'm good" he replied taking it then feeding it to her.

She started to choke on the tuna.

"Millie... are you seriously choking on the tuna" he said trying not to laugh.

Sam then ran in "whats funny about her choking" she then had to perform the heimlich maneuver on Mille and the tuna hit Tom's arm making him squeel.

Mille drank some water trying not to laugh at Tom.

"Better" Sam asked as she laughed at Tom.

Millie nodded then laid back in bed and closed her eyes.

"Someones sleepy" Sam said looking towards Millie.

Then all of a sudden Dixie and Jeff burst through the doors with a small school girl.

Dixie spoke first "this is Ebony Ross aged 12"

Jeff continued "she has been run over and has a possible broken leg"

"Right, thanks guys" Sam said as she grabbed a pat slide and they slid her over.

Millie slept through this but woke up as another casualty came through the doors.

"This is Elli" Norman suprisingly said as he never usaly talked.

Tamzin smirked "she has been shot at school and there is a lot more casualty with gun wounds to come"

Sam sighed then her, Tom, Zoe and even Dylan had to treat many patients with gun shot wounds.

"Right we have had 22 patients and 14 have died" Zoe said putting her hand to her head wiping the swet.

The doctors sighed as all the hustle and bustle had been and gone. Suprisingly Millie had slept through it.

Then the fire alarm sounded and woke Millie up.

Everyone started to move the beds out but Millie's didn't.

Had they forgot her? She shouted for asistance but they couldn't hear her from everyone shouting and the alarm.

She then saw as Sam and Tom rushed outside, Sam carrying Nina and Tom carrying Paul.

"MUM, DAD" Millie shouted as they rushed outside.

"Millie" Big Mac said rushing in to resus with a wheel chair.

Millie sighed with relief as he helped her in to the wheel chair.

Then all of a sudden there was a loud crash outside resus as there must have been a oxygoen canister leakinh causing the fire to spread blocking the resus doors hitting a few people who hadn't yet made their way outside.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	98. Chapter 98

Millie and Big Mac were horrified but knew they couldn't stop and take in what was happening as the fire was growing!

"Ok Millie this is not going to be pleasant but we need to go through the fire"

"I can't" Millie hesitated putting her hands over her face.

Big Mac pushed her wheel chair through the resus doors where he was then face to face with the fire. Millie was sobbing in the wheel chair.

"Ok Millie... you need to hold your breath and we will run through their Big Mac said pointing to a small gap where the fire hadn't reached.

"I can't"

"You don't have to run, you can be wheeled" Big Mac joked cracking a smile even though he was in the middle of the flamey ED.

Millie just scowled at him for joking about the fire.

"Sorry" he said before grabbing the wheel chair and running towards the flames. Millie put hands on the wheels stopping Big Mac from pushing it.

"MILLIE" he shouted as he tried to push the chair again.

"No... the amount of incident's I have been in must mean that I'm not ment to be living"

"NO MILLIE YOU DESIRE TO LIVE" Big Mac continued to shout.

Millie then drooped, she had lost conciousness.

"Millie stay with me" Big Mac said bending in front of her.

He had had enough so decided to ignore what she had said. He grabbed the wheel chair and ran through the gap and then outside.

"MILLIE" Tom shouted as he saw Big Mac wheel her out "Jeff, Dixie over here now!"

They lifted Millie on to a stretcher then took her in to a large tent that had been set up outside.

"What's happened" Sam said running over to Millie's bed.

Tom looked to the ground "we left her in there"

Sam sighed realising they had gone for the babies and left her.

"Big Mac got to her and rescued her" Tom continued.

"Where's Big Mac?"

Tom pointed to the other tent. Sam ran out to the tent and over to Big Mac, she hugged him tight.

"Thank you so much, you saved her life!"

He looked the the ground then to Sam "she said she thought it was her time to go... that she had been in that many incidents she must not ment to still be here."

Sam froze as a tear ran down her face.

"SAM QUICK" Linda shouted sticking her head out of the other tent.

Sam ran over to the tent to see Millie being resuscitated.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	99. Chapter 99

Zoe shocked Millie's body "nothing" she looked up to Sam and gave her a strange look "let's go again" she shocked again "no… once more" she tried for the last time, then shook her head.

Sam broke down in tears then stopped as she heard the machine beep.

"She's back with us" Zoe shouted with happiness.

Tom rushed outside and hugged Tom "she's ok… she's ok!"

Just then Ken had arrived and he wheeled himself over to Sam and Tom.

"Where's Millie and Paul" he asked looking terrified.

"Millie's in there and Paul is…" Tom stopped then pointed behind Ken to Lloyd "there"

"Come here Paul" Ken said taking him out of Lloyd's arms, he hugged Paul tight then looked to the burning ED "it's gone?"

"Yeah" Sam said hugging Tom.

Ken looked at then sympathetically "can you take Paul for me I need to see Millie"

"Sure" Sam said taking Paul off him.

Paul wheeled himself in to the tent and next to Millie's bed.

"Hi Barbie, we aren't doing to good here… in Holby so I think we should go somewhere new… like to London or somewhere quiet where you can be a county GP" he said looking to a half conscious Millie.

She nodded "me, you, Paul, Mum, Dad and Nina"

"No just me, you and Paul… for a fresh start"

Millie looked in to space as she sat thinking about his idea.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	100. Chapter 100

She looked to Ken "I think we should go"

"Good" he said smiling "when"

"As soon as possible"

"Ok… I'll go tell them the news" Ken said looking outside before wheeling himself towards Sam and Tom.

"She doing ok" Sam asked Ken.

"Yeah… listen me, Millie and Paul are moving away, somewhere small for a fresh start"

Sam started to cry "you can't take my baby away from me"

"No Sam she wants to go but we will have you… you, Tom and Nina anytime and we will visit as well"

"That's great… she deserves to be settled somewhere quiet" Tom said hugging Sam close.

"Thanks…" Ken said taking Paul from Sam.

A week later Millie was safe to leave hospital and she was picked up by Sam and Tom who drove her home where her bags were packed.

"I will miss you deeply Mum" she said hugging Sam.

"I will miss you too" Sam said hugging her tight for as long as she could before the moment got awkward.

"Dad…" Millie couldn't continue as she was in hysterics she hugged Tom tight.

"I will miss you too… and I can come down to see you whenever you want"

"I know" Millie said wiping her eyes "bye."

She walked out of the door as Ken and Paul was sat waiting in the car. She got in to the back and sat next to Paul's car seat then Ken drove off, Millie waved out of the back window but Sam and Tom couldn't look as they were too upset.

"Come here" Tom said looking to a very teary Sam.

Sam hugged him tight as she sobbed wetting his top.

Millie sat in the back of the car with only one single tear running down her face.

She whispered to herself "thanks Georgina and Chelsea" as she knew if it wasn't for them she would not know Sam or Tom or have even had Paul, she would be being abused at home.

Just want to say thank you to everyone who has read my story and a very big thank you to 4444 for helping me to write the story! Hope you have enjoyed reading it! If you like my story then you should have a read of my new story based on Zoe and her wild life! :) love from Abby xxx

Zoe Story: s/8755570/1/Zoe-Her-Wild-Life


End file.
